Inocente Caballero
by PonyoPON
Summary: Eren y Levi serán una linda pareja... Pero los dos no saben que hacen las parejas... ¿Pasaran el reto máximo y potente de tomarse de las manos? ¿O si quiera el terrible enfrentamiento de cruzar miradas? El equipo MAHE les ayudaran con ello! (cosas estupidas que salen de mi mente)
1. ¿Conocernos?

**Adv:** esto tal vez resulte como algo estúpido que ha salido de mi mente por lo que puede aparecer un pony en medio de la historia... Si te quieres quedar como WTF sigue leyendo... Esto es un AU en donde Eren tanto como Levi son demasiado inocentes tómenlo en cuenta ;) ah y es escrito por celular por lo que no garantizo su buena ortografía o redacción... Si aceptas todo esto léelo  
Ah y Levi es el uke.

-  
...

-Así que... ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?-  
\- Si me dices el tuyo... Me olvide también-  
Un joven castaño de brillantes ojos verdes con un suave sonrojo estaba parado firmemente frente a un azabache de tamaño pequeño de ojos azules grisáceos y tez blanca quien solo miraba con curiosidad al chico que de repente pregunto su nombre hace como medio minuto y lo había olvidado enseguida.  
-Soy Eren...Eren Jaeger... Te toca-  
-Levi... Ackerman-  
Con cierto ademan se dio la vuelta como no querer hablar con aquel extraño. Todos se preguntan ¿Por qué deja ir a tal esbelto muchacho singular por el cual hasta el perro se excita por él y le está queriendo violar la pierna ahora mismo?  
-Uh...Hey, aléjate...-  
-¿Que te hacia?-  
-No tengo idea...-alzo los hombros- no sé por qué hacen eso los perros-  
\- Um... A mí me dijeron que era porque así bailaban-  
-¡Oh! ¿Entonces lo hacen por bailar? Vaya debería aprender-  
-No seas malo... Yo quería aprender primero...-  
Toda la gente miraba al pitufo y al atolondrado canelón hablar del sensual "baile" del perro que a pocas cuadras le bailaba lo mismo a una perrita de por ahí.  
Así fue como se conocieron... Desde una conversación del baile perruno más popular entre los pervertidos...pero ellos ni un puto pelo tenían de pervertidos... Lo que les hacía mal.

Llegaron a la secundaria juntos, pues no se dieron cuenta que estudiaban juntos. No ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando vestían el mismo uniforme, cuando se veían en la secundaria, cuando el azabache se dio un portazo en la nariz cuando Eren la había abierto sin pensarlo, ni siquiera cuando estudiaban en la misma aula. No, no se habían dado cuenta.  
Se sentaron uno junto al otro... ¡Ni siquiera ahí se dieron cuenta!  
Par de distraídos...  
¡Quiero decir!  
Conversaron de otras cosas como el helado, los chocolates y cosas dulces que compraban en una singular tienda donde la viejita que atendía pasaba diciendo a cualquier dúo de personas que entraba que eran una pareja...sin importar géneros.  
Ni ahí...  
Saben para resumirlo se han encontrado muchísimas veces y ninguna de esas veces se dieron cuenta.  
Pero ahora era diferente, los dos finalmente se habían encontrado y podían hablar con calma... O de cualquier cosa mientras caminaban por el centro comercial.  
Y esa paz termino cuando apareció el poderoso y súper grandioso grupo ¡MAHE!  
Conformado por dos amigos del castaño y dos del azabache.  
Presentando a...  
Es una mujer muy ágil y es ¡carnicera!  
Ah...  
Cambio de planes  
Es una mujer muy ágil y su especialidad es cortar carne, muy bella de esbelto cabello azabache y ojos azules oscuros, la hermana sobreprotectora del castaño y una gran chica que le encanta llevar una bufanda roja así se esté asando ni que pollo rostizado en el verano, le gusta llamar la el atención del ojiverde y tiene nombre de edificio. Ella es ¡Mikasa Ackerman!  
El otro es un chico que parece chica pero es un chico. Rubio como la palabra misma de ojos como el cielo y un cerebro más pesado que su cuerpo escuálido. Un cabeza de coco y un fanático lector de cualquier pendejada o cosas de uso. Él es ¡Armin Arlert!  
La siguiente es una mujer... ¿O es hombre? Bueno pongámosle como mujer. Ella es una aficionada excéntrica de los posters gigantes una fanática lunática de todo lo que le rodea en especial de aquellos tortolitos. Con lentes y cabello castaño que parece hombre y es la chica cuatro ojos. Ella es ¡Hanji Zoe!  
El siguiente es otro rubio con el mismo color de ojos que el globo andante, con cejas de libertad voladoras que viven en la frente del anticuado y no se sabe cómo es que aún no migran. El presidente de un puesto de papitas en la tienda de la esquina y acosador de Levi pero el inocente joven ni le presta atención. El señor grititos de lealtad a la muerte. Él es ¡Erwin Smith!  
Ellos son MAHE! Mejor que los Power Rangers! Las tortugas ninjas o Batman!  
Pero no para el dúo que "recién" se conocía y deseaba no reencontrarse con ellos.  
Pero ya estaban en ello... Solo debía soportarlos de sus tonteras.

-

 **Bueno no sé qué mierdas escribí pero espero les guste (?**  
 **Y no les traume...el capítulo fue corto pero es que tengo sueño...**  
 **Mm nos vemos en otro capi~**  
 **Gracias :3 :3 :3 :3**


	2. MAHE

Aquella bella tarde se vio aplastada por el grupo friki ya antes mencionado con facilidad.  
La pareja solo les miro hacer piruetas y poses ridículas frente a ellos como si de una obra se tratase, mas todos los demás solo tomaban fotos, grababan con sus celulares y cosas así para hacer memes o chiste de ello. Lo típico en la actualidad.  
Se miraron entre ellos una vez acabada su presentación de las fuerza Guiñiu, sonriendo, chocando manos y por poco saltando en cámara lenta con efecto de pausa mientras se mantenían a flote.  
Muy realista.  
-¿Que hacen? -pregunto el castaño que tenía una raya de chocolate como bigote-  
-¿Es un baile como del perro? -pregunto un tranquilo azabache con una raya de fresa como bigote por el batido que estaba tomando ese rato-  
Se veían tan lindos que ni el unicornio que estaba a su lado les podía ganar.  
Entre charlas se fueron acercando...  
Hablaban de algo que parecía que era sobre el mal paso que dio Armin al hacer la pose final.  
Llegaron al fin donde ellos haciéndoles a un lado para poder sentarse ellos también.  
En la mesa para dos había seis personas hecho algún tipo de sardina enlatada nunca expuesta.  
La camarera sonrió cómplice al ver que la parejita no se incomodaba sino seguían tomando sus batidos con las mejillas pegadas sin despegar la vista para ver quien ganaba.  
Mientras que los otros hablaban como si no hubiera un mañana sin importarles siquiera los demás... ni por lo menos a la parejita que venían a "visitar".  
Hasta que al fin el castaño alzo la mano entre el arrinconamiento.  
Fue para pedir otro par de batidos.  
Levi seguía tomando sin importarle nada... ni a sus propios amigos y no es que no quisiera...él se distrae muy fácil.  
Además suele utilizar lentes pero no los usa debido a que le incomodan.  
Es un chico lindo y tierno.  
Eren por su lado es un poco más atento excepto cuando dibuja.  
Al hacer eso el mundo que le rodea no le interesa en lo más mínimo.  
También es tierno... pero fuerte ya que Mikasa normalmente le hace entrenar ya que piensa que por lo inocente que es y el atractivo que tiene podrían secuestrarlo algún rato.  
Los padres de cada uno los cuidaban muy bien... no los metían en problemas, no veían cosas malas, no tenían malas amistades por más que sean unos chicos que podrían caerle bien a cualquiera que se le cruzara.  
Ellos jamás conocerían el mundo oscuro de la perversión... hasta que conocieran a ese grupo y sus demás miembros.  
No es de sorprenderse ya que normalmente existen este tipo de muchachos que la palabra "sexo" la tienen en la frente.  
Ellos no eran tipo "la casa de los dibujos©" pero si sabían pervertir el mundo... pero su mayor reto fue esa parejita que ya con 6 años conociéndolos no hay visto ni un indicio de perversión o morbo.  
Parecían angelitos caídos en el mundo pervertido... que para su suerte se encontraron entre ellos antes que con el diablo mismo.  
Estos dos angelitos con alas invisibles se sentían bien de alguna forma con ellos.  
Es que no eran personas malas... solo tienen una sexy imaginación.  
Llegaron a concluir un día.  
Una vez terminaron sus batidos, se escabulleron entre ellos y salieron a dar un paseo por el lugar.  
Mientras que el grupo seguía hablando de cual era mejor, si Inglaterra o EEUU... ganaban los británicos.  
Hasta que se dieron cuenta que faltaban sus víctimas...  
Quiero decir.  
Sus amigos.  
Se pararon de forma dramática como película de acción mal hecha.  
Pagaron la cuenta, que no fue mucho ya que los dos angelitos pagaron lo suyo y ellos no habían comido más allá que un pan tostado con alguna cosa rara que no supieron identificar por estar distraídos.  
Se dividieron para cada sector ya que el lugar era grande y encontrar a dos cositos era un reto de cierto modo.  
Aunque Levi recalque mucho por ser enano y azabache no era fácil encontrarlo.  
Pero sabían donde buscar.  
 _La tienda de dulces_  
Uno de sus lugares favoritos ya que la señora solía regalarles paletitas por ayudarle a ordenar algunas veces.  
 _La tienda de peluches_  
Levi era fanático de los ositos de felpa y demás peluches.  
Su habitación estaba lleno de ellos. Cosa que si te tropezabas con uno, la caída era suave por tanto acolchonamiento y aún más cuando se había juntado con Eren quien al descubrir eso le trataba de dar todo fin de semana un peluche nuevo.  
 _La tienda de mangas._  
Eren es un fanático de los animes por lo que de su serie favorita puede tener hasta lo imposible.  
Una serie de titanes o algo así... Su favorito es el capitán de una legión en donde está el principal de la serie.  
Y en su habitación está lleno de ello. Incluso tiene un sótano en donde guarda su más grande colección de mangas antiguos que su padre le había regalado o heredado en cualquiera de los casos.  
 _La tienda de ropa cosplay._  
Levi prefería leer pero eso no le quitaba el gusto de meterse un poco al anime. Además de que su novela literaria favorita era Durarara© y al ser puesto en manga como anime se le fue fácil entablar esa conversación con Eren. Además que la ropa les quedaba bien, muy apuestos y tentadores para los ojos.  
Y Eren insistía en que Levi se parecía mucho a su personaje favorito.  
Así, tendrían estos lugares para encontrarlos, si no estaban ahí era seguro que irían a un parque cercano.  
Los conocían muy bien.  
Emprendieron la búsqueda preguntando a cada persona como si de un caso de desaparición de un perrito se tratase.  
La señora de los dulces había dicho que pasaron por ahí comprando cierta cantidad cada uno respectivamente.  
Entonces no estarían tan lejos y lo más cercano era la tienda de peluches por lo que corrieron hacia allá.  
Al llegar deslizando los pies y con Erwin pasándose de la fricción y chocando más allá con un estante de pelotas, divisaron al par que parecía divertirse...  
Y todo pasó en cámara lenta...  
Unos dos chicos con pánico en su rostro tratando de retroceder inútilmente mientras un peluche de carita feliz caían de las manos del azabache.  
Un grupo de tres (y uno atrás siendo golpeado con pelotas por los niños de ahí) corriendo a gran velocidad a punto de impactarse directamente hacia ellos  
Un rubio en susto. Una azabache en sorpresa y una castaña en locura.  
Y rodaron un poco hasta ser abrazados por el osito con un cuerno grandote al final del pasillo.  
-Au...-se quejó el castaño levantándose mientras buscaba al azabache quien por lo visto no le importo del todo y se quedó enamorado de aquel peluche al cual ya no dejaba de abrazar-  
-¡lindo! -chillo apegándose mas con mimos y dulzura-  
-Lo sentimos ¿Están bien? -Pregunto el rubio al ver la situación-  
-Si, no te preocupes, Levi está feliz -El castaño sonríe dulcemente mientras busca en su billetera-  
-¿Vas a comprárselo?-  
-Es lindo verle así de feliz por algo...y tengo las posibilidades de dárselo así que ¿Por qué no?-  
En ese momento piensas... ¿Por qué no tengo un amigo así?

Salieron con el grupo MAHE sancionado, un Eren sonriente y un Levi desaparecido atrás de un inmenso oso de peluche el cual no dejaba de abrazar.  
La tarde había chocado finalmente el cielo y como era Domingo ya era hora de ir a casa.  
Sus horarios daban solo hasta las 6 de la tarde y faltaba solamente una hora para ello.  
Por lo que con dulces en mano fueron caminando en dirección a sus casas que estaban no muy lejanas.  
Reían y bromeaban con calma y tranquilidad con la luz del sol ocultándose sutilmente entre las nubes.  
Mientras atrás personas chocadas por la vibra de ánimo y alegría que emanaban esos dos.  
Ah y sus acosadores.  
Planeaban cómo hacer para que estuvieran aún más cercanos en un sentido de más allá de amigos.  
Sentían esa dulce conexión entre ellos tan fuerte pero sin desarrollar.  
MAHE se encargaría de eso... Y no se rendirían.  
Como los amigos de Eren sabían de su "cariño" hacia Levi y viceversa con los amigos de Levi.  
Ellos estaban destinados pero jamás se lo dirían...  
Ni siquiera podían tomarse de las manos o verse siquiera a los ojos.  
Peor cosas más allá de lo exterior entrando a lo privado.  
Entonces sería su ¡nueva misión!  
Tienen dos años para hacerlo por lo que dura su vida estudiantil de secundaria juntos  
¡Deseémosles suerte!

-  
...

 **Bueno esto se me fue de las manos.**  
 **Esto es algo muy estúpido en verdad y demasiado Ooc en especial Levi... a algunas no les gusta pero bueno de ahí viene la trama :v**  
 **Le seguiré porque me aburro durante cortos tiempos en donde solo tengo en celu y como dije al inicio esto lo hago solo por celu y no como los otros que hago por medio de Word por lo que demora un poco más.**  
 **Ah, este lo hice en ciertos tiempos imparciales por lo que si algo no tiene coherencia discúlpenme tratare de arreglarlo a máquina :'v**  
 **A quienes siguen esta ridícula historia muchas gracias por las estrellitas (favorites o follow)y sus comentarios :3**  
 **Les quiero mucho! y como dije ando haciendo Drabbles por lo que no eh actualizado las demás historias y las que se vienen son Eruri ya que como ven todo esta con Ereri (es mi fuerte) ... se viene uno Fari (Farlan X Levi)**  
 **No estoy segura pero espero les guste mucho :3**  
 **Gracias por todo.**  
 **Nos leemos en otro capítulo~**


	3. Un día de conflicto

Lágrimas.  
Las dulces gotas que caen por una piel tan dulce y suave de color blanco sin mancha alguna...  
Lágrimas de un ángel.  
-Lo siento...-  
-Pero... ¿Por qué?-  
El chico castaño parado frente a el sosteniendo la correa de su mochila, veía al pequeño ser, hipando y tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas inútilmente.  
El grupo MAHE observaba desde lejos.  
No sabían que pasaba pues, ni bien el azabache se había encontrado con Eren se ah puesto a llorar.  
Todos estaban perdidos y la forma de llorar de aquel angelical ser era tan dolorosa que todos podían recordar algo malo de su vida y llorar también.  
\- M-Mi mamá...-no pudo continuar y siguió llorando-  
-Tranquilo... Levi...-Eren también había empezado a llorar... Lo que hacía que todos los de estación vayan deprimidos y hasta comenzara a llover-  
Hasta las nubes lloraban por sus angelitos que lo hacían.  
Les partía el corazón verlos así...  
Hasta la roca de alado lloraba convirtiéndose en lodo.  
Armin con lágrimas en los ojos y puras ideas en la mente se decidió en ir e interrumpir la escena para abrazar al pequeño ya que el otro no lo hacía y parecía que le hacía sentir peor.  
Por su lado Mikasa abrazó al castaño dejando que se desahogara de quien sabe que cosa.  
Pasaron varios minutos para que se calmaran  
Y ahí estaban en el metro con un pequeño angelito de cabello negro dormido en brazos de un joven rubio quien lo sostenía firmemente.  
Y alado un castaño también dormido recostado en el hombro de una mujer que se mantenía ni que estatua para no molestarlo.  
Los dos pequeños se veían muy lindos y es que eran los menores entre todos..  
Tenían un aproximado de 15 años el castaño y 14 el azabache que a comparación sus amigos databan ya unos de mayores de edad y otros con un par de años mas adelante.  
Entonces eran como dos niños que debían ser cuidados con mucha atención.  
A pesar de su edad, Eren tenía una altura promedio a comparación de lo que era Levi quien era un duendecito verde o un polluelo amarillo.  
Y es que esa referencia les quedaba perfecto.  
Levi y Eren como se dijo antes son muy protegidos por sus padres.

En el caso de Levi su madre lo cuida mucho, le consiente bastante y es que su rama familiar le a dado muchas posibilidades.  
Su madre Kuchel, vivió en una cuidad pequeña de la cual tuvo muchos problemas pero gracias a su esposo salió adelante. Ahora como toda una Ackerman es reconocida en algunos lados a mas de que su humildad le caracteriza bastante pero no por ello se dejaría un poco de los lujos que podía poseer.  
Al nacer su hijo, juro protegerlo de todo.  
El cuarto de Levi es prácticamente todo un piso de la casa... Lleno de peluches grandes, una tele, radio, videojuegos, computadora y su celular.  
Digamos que es mimado pero con la misma sencillez de su madre.  
Vive cómodamente pero el mismo eligió el instituto en el cual estudiar y prefiere ir en metro, ya que no le gusta las comodidades.  
Cualquiera que le viera por la calle no se daría cuenta del dinero que posee detrás de él.  
Aun así todos se fijarían en su bello rostro, fino y juvenil, sus labios sonrosados y brillantes, sus ojos serios pero cálidos y amables.  
Un chico de ensueño, que es fuerte pero muy inocente.  
Por otro lado Eren también es un chico de dinero.  
Su padre es uno de los médicos más requeridos entre los demás y su madre dirige una cadena de panaderías la cual es muy popular, con platillos exquisitos para deleite del que lo pruebe.  
Son una familia bien sostenida.  
Pero Eren al igual que Levi no le gusta las comodidades e incluso quiere ganar su propio dinero, pero al ser tan protegido, no le dejan.  
A mas de que es menor de edad y seria ilegal que trabajara.*  
Aun así disfrutará de su juventud como se debe y cumplirá sus sueños.  
Conocer al capitán de su manga.

Bien, ese no es su sueño en realidad pero se oye bonito.  
Claro que no toda familia es de flores y rosas... Ellos eran de margaritas y tulipanes.  
Tenían un gran terreno de ellos ya que a Levi le encantaba las flores por igual y Eren disfrutaba de la naturaleza.  
Esos dos definitivamente eran el uno para el otro.  
Pero toda la belleza de su historia se veía derrumbada por el pequeño dormido por tanto llorar.  
Cuando era hora de bajar el rubio mayor lo tomo en brazos ya que el otro ya no podía.  
No es que el enanito sea pesado, solo que era cansado llevar a una persona por mas bonita que sea y un chico que el deporte era lo ultimo de sus libros... No era muy factible.  
En el instituto ya, finalmente el enanito había despertado...  
Miro hacia sus lados observando como casi todos los alumnos esperaban su despertar curiosos.  
No era normal que el llorara.  
Mas normal era un lagartija rosada con cola de sapo, alas de puma y dientes de dragon.  
Pero al cabo de un tiempo hasta despertar correctamente se puso a llorar de nuevo.  
Eren quien estaba cerca lo abrazo mordiéndose el labio tratando de no llorar también.

Una vez que las lagrimas se le terminaron, le dieron un vaso de agua para que se calmara.  
La profesara les dio el respectivo permiso para que lo acompañaran en la enfermería donde se encontraban.  
Entonces entre sollozos empezó a explicar lo que había sucedido.  
Pero antes, ¿sabían que existió un país llamado Prussia?  
Normalmente fue llamado la Unión Teutónica y es ahora el actual Alemania, el cual también tiene su historia como su división tras la derrota en la segunda guerra mundial.*  
Pero bueno, esa es historia mundial.  
Al pequeño azabache había que descifrarle para entenderlo pues no dejaba de llorar a cada rato.  
Y entonces relató.  
¡Ah! Pero antes, ¿sabían que hubo una época en donde la isla de Inglaterra (o si desean Reino Unido o Gran Bretaña que no es lo mismo pero ya nada) desapareció? Fue una vez en que los polos se derritieron muy rápido provocando una inundación en donde saco del mapa a lo que ahora se le conoce como Gran Bretaña*  
Bien, ahora ya informados.

 _ **Flash Back**_

En la madrugada de ese día, Levi se había levantado algo adormilado pues en la noche había quedado hablando con Eren hasta un poco tarde. Casi se pasa de las 20:00. Que terrible.

Bajo ya cambiado y dispuesto a desayunar junto a su madre y padre quien lo acompañaría hasta la salida.  
\- Levi, ¿tienes algún amigo nuevo? -en mitad del desayuno había preguntado con una dulce sonrisa-  
-Si, es un chico muy simpático, me ah comprado bastantes peluches- Dijo mientras comía con la misma sonrisa-  
-Oh, y... ¿Como así no nos lo has presentado?-  
-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas de amigos con él? -pregunto el padre desviando su mirada del periódico-  
-Ah... Un par de semanas...- Dejo se comer empezando a preocuparse-  
-Bueno, sabes las reglas, debes presentárnoslo para saber con quien andas, no queremos que nada malo te pase-  
-Pero, es un buen chico...-  
-Levi...¿ que sucede? Puedes invitarlo a comer a casa y así se divierten mientras le conocemos-  
-P-Pero...-  
-Estas muy tenso pequeño... -su padre tomo la mano de su hijo quien parecía querer llorar- calma, ¿acaso tiene algo malo el muchacho? -  
-E-Es mayor... A mi -  
-El chico Smith y la chica Zoe también lo son... ¿o no es un chico y es ya un hombre?-  
-Levi... ¿Cuantos años tiene ese muchacho?-  
-15...-  
-Uh... Entonces esta bien... Incluso se asemeja a tu edad-  
\- Pequeño estas temblando, ¿te sientes bien? -  
\- ¿N-No... P-Puede ser otro dia?-  
-Levi, no tiene nada de malo... Ademas queremos conocerlo como a tus otros amigos, son reglas de la casa, ¿Que pasa? Antes hasta emocionado te ponías-  
-Ademas, sabes bien que si no lo haces debes dejar de ser su amigo por que puede ser una mala persona y como te dijimos no queremos que te hagan daño-  
-¡Dije que no era malo! -tapo su boca rápidamente,asustado, y comenzando a derramar lagrimas por lo repentino- L-Lo siento... -No pudo pronunciar mas y salio corriendo hasta tomar un taxi que lo llevara a la estación, el cual casi lo atropella al salir así de esa forma.  
Y después de ello, ahí estaba enfrente de Eren en la estación llorando.  
 _ **Fin flash back**_

Todos miraban como el menor se escondía entre las sabanas haciéndose una bolita que no paraba de llorar.  
Para cualquiera seria algo insignificante pero para Levi era lo peor del mundo.  
Como si hubiera un conjunto de perritos cachorros y botaran una bomba atómica.  
-Hey... Tranquilo Levi... Es normal eso en tu casa, ya fuimos nosotros que somos un desastre y aun así tus padres nos aceptaron, ¿Por que con Eren seria diferente?-  
Lo que el grupo MAHE no tomaba en cuenta era que el frágil corazón del azabache estaba enamorado de aquel castaño.  
Y que de repente tenga que presentarlo a sus padres a quienes les había gritado. No era bonito.  
Y aun peor que si no lo hacia, los separarían.  
De seguro sus padres le odiarían por ver semejante cosa, que su hijito este enamorado de otro chico.  
Su mente infantil no lo soportaba y lo único que podía hacer era llorar.  
-¿Levi Ackerman?- Apareció un señor por la puerta discretamente-  
-Aquí esta, ¿Es algo importante? -Hablo Armin en nombre del azabache-  
-Lo buscan en la entrada- dicho esto simplemente salio sin dar explicaciones-  
Todos se miraron extrañados ante ello y luego dirigieron su mirada al menor que salia suavemente de las cobijas.  
-¿Vas a ir?... Mejor descansa y nosotros diremos que no estas en condiciones de atender ¿Te parece?-  
-No... Tal vez necesite mi ayuda y yo sin ayudarle. Me sentiría peor...-  
Levi definitivamente, era un ángel.  
-Yo te acompaño- dijo el castaño viendo como temblaba el pequeño mientras intentaba caminar-  
\- Gracias - sonrió finalmente, lo que provoco un gran suspiro de alivio en el grupo-  
Levi fue ayudado por Eren mientras salían. De alguna forma se sentía débil, tal vez no dormir ni comer bien como las lagrimas que derramo, le hicieron sentirse adormilado y cansado.  
Estaban a pasos de la entrada, que era tapada con una gran puerta negra.  
El conserje los vio y decidió llamar a las personas que deseaban ver al azabache.  
Ni bien se presentaron fuera, Levi sobresalto su cuerpo empujando por lejos al pobre castaño que confundido termino entre las ramas del jardín cercano a ellos.  
-¡Levi!- llamo su madre preocupada-  
La mujer corrió hacia el menor abrazándolo fuertemente y con ternura protectora.  
Su padre también lo abrazo, para después separarse y empezar revisar todo el cuerpo de su hijo buscando alguna herida o algo anormal en su blanquecina figura.  
Suspiro con alivio al solo notar sus ojos hinchados u algo rojos por haber estado llorando.  
El menor por su lado se había quedado estático con sus manos temblando sin saber que hacer.  
-Au...-  
Se sobresalto ante ese singular sonido proveniente del hombre ramas que salia del jardín.  
Eren empezó a limpiarse y observo como el menor lo veía aterrado, con un miedo de esos como si hubiera visto a un titan como los de su manga favorito.  
Se desespero al no saber que hacer y empezó a dar saltitos con sus pies mirando a todos lados y sus manos en su cabeza buscando una salida.  
-Tu eres Eren ¿verdad? - Hablo el hombre que noto la presencia del ojiverde el cual ahora se moría del miedo-  
El padre de Levi era alguien robusto e intimidante cuando estaba serio, y ya que el corazón del muchacho también estaba enamorado de aquel lindo azabache, sentía como si estuviera pidiendo la mano a una princesa el siendo un vagabundo de otras tierras.  
Una sensación nada bonita.  
El pobre chico asintió despacio al no poder articular palabra alguna.  
\- Un placer conocerte, soy el padre de Levi, puedes llamarme Mark* -  
Volvió a asentir, abría la boca pero no salia sonidos de ella.  
-Cariño lo estas asustando -La mujer por su lado seguía abrazando al pequeño que ahora le correspondía escondiendo su rostro en su pecho-  
Tierno.  
-Perdón - su rostro cambio a uno mas amigable- Tranquilo... Venimos aquí por Levi... Creímos que algo le había pasado pues escuchamos un accidente de auto a unos cuantos metros de casa justo cuando salio... Pensamos que por huir se había ido lastimado o algo... Nos asustamos bastante-  
-Ah... E-Entiendo-pudo calmarse al notar las diminutas lagrimas en los ojos de aquel hombre-  
Dado las explicaciones y Levi disculpándose a cada momento pudo solucionarse ese conflicto que se había creado de la nada o mas bien por sentimientos reencontrados.  
Eren fue fácilmente aceptado incluso llamaron a sus padres y conversaron su tiempo llegando a un "pacto" del cual las dos familias quedaron maravilladas por como eran los dos tortolitos.  
Levi se sintió calmado y tranquilo una vez volvió a clases.  
Eren en cambio estaba muy confundido.  
Cuando había caído en el jardín empezó a inquietarse, no solo por el dolor que sentía en su parte trasera, sino mas bien por su corazón que latía muy rápido.  
Al ver a los padres de Levi y siendo empujado sintió como la adrenalina de abrazar a Levi y demostrar que estaría con el para protegerlo...y amarlo.  
Pero.  
¿Que era precisamente el amor?  
Sabia por medio de libros de Armin que el amor era un sentimiento mutuo entre dos personas que se pensaban, querían y darían la vida por el otro.  
Algo especial y único que no tiene como fin el daño sino la protección.  
Casi indefinido ya que viene de diversas maneras, colores y sabores.  
Pero este era de una manera repentina, color de rosa y sabor a fresa como lo era Levi.  
Levi quizá, era su denominado amor.  
Pero ¿como saberlo?  
El jamas a sentido el amor y no sabe si es correcto. Entonces ¿esta bien decírselo?  
¿Que pensaría el?  
-Eren...-  
Y aquella persona que ahora invadía su mente se presento frente a el con los rayos del sol iluminando la mitad de su rostro blanquecino.  
Su corazón empezó a bombear como loco y la sangre caliente fluyo a sus mejillas por alguna razón.  
El pequeño azabache ni siquiera lo miraba, no se atrevía a hacerlo por respeto o timidez y aun así sentía esos sentimientos florecer.  
-¿Que...?-  
-Es hora de salida...-  
Vio a su alrededor y el aula estaba vacía, con solo ellos dos-  
-Si -  
-Vamos-  
El menor tomo correctamente su mochila en sus hombros y salio con un castaño siguiéndole.  
Caminaron en dirección a sus casas, no tomarían el metro.  
Querían despejar su mente.  
En especial el castaño.  
Levi había comprado dulces y fresas para deleitar su paladar antes del almuerzo.  
Lo que no sabia era que el colorante natural de la fruta había vuelto los labios del menor mas... Provocativos y brillantes ante la escasa luz.  
Quizá llovería pronto.  
Eren no podía dejar de apreciar sus labios por alguna razón.  
-¿Quieres? -ofreció el menor-  
-Gracias-Tomo un par comiéndolo con gusto-  
Pasaron por alado del rió y vieron a una pareja sentada en el prado que tenia.  
Sentados como un día de campo, y tomados de las manos.  
Eren observaba con detalle.  
Fue cuando se besaron que el chico retiro rápidamente la mirada.  
-¿Que hacen? -pregunto el pequeño mirando la escena-  
\- Unieron sus labios... Mis padres suelen hacerlo de vez en cuando... Me dicen que demuestra cariño-  
-Oh, mis padres también lo hacen pero pensé que tenia un nombre-  
-Deberíamos ponerle uno-  
-¿Como? Si no sabemos como se hace o porque-  
-Entonces probemoslo-  
-¿Los dos?-  
-Yo te tengo mucho cariño...-  
-Bueno yo también-  
-Bien entonces-  
Los dos se quedaron mirando, no sabían que hacer.  
Entonces el mayor se agacho y empezaron a acercarse lentamente.  
Por alguna razón, el azabache cerro los ojos tal como el castaño.  
Estaban tan cerca que podría decirse que sentían el dulce respirar del otro.  
Fue cuando sintieron el suave choque.  
Eren abrió los ojos al igual que el azabache viendo a duras penas el toque de sus narices.  
Por accidente chocaron sus miradas y un fuerte sonrojo les apareció en las mejillas.  
Se separaron de inmediato como pudieron.  
Su rostro comparado con un tomate, no podías diferenciarlos.  
No sabían que les pasaba. El menor empezó a respirar agitadamente como si le faltara el aire.  
El grupo MAHE que estuvo cerca había visto todo y corrieron hacia ellos.  
El menor se había desmayado y el castaño no parecía muy estable, incluso se había puesto a llorar.  
Tuvieron que llevarlos a una clínica.  
Levi había sufrido una subida de presión y eso había provocado el desmayo.  
Por otro lado a Eren le dieron un calmante y dulces.  
Los padres llegaron preocupados preguntándose que había pasado.  
No les mintieron.  
No se habían besado pero con el simple choque de su nariz y una dulce mirada cruzada entre ambos había provocado tal desastre.  
Aclararon dudas del porque habían intentado hacer eso.  
Y confesaron que sabían sobre el "enamoramiento" de ambos.  
Que había tapado con un "lo quiero mucho"  
Claro que como dulces inocentes no sabían que eso era el maldito "amor".  
Los padres estuvieron felices por ello. Pero aun preocupados por que el menor no despertaba y el otro no dejaba de comer dulces alado de el.  
Fue ya en horas de la tarde casi noche que al fin abrió los ojos.  
Algo desorientado y con dolor de cabeza abrazo a su mama.  
Se calmaron finalmente y volvieron a lo normal.  
Ignorarían lo que habían sentido.  
Se separaron cada uno a su respectiva casa.  
Levi con un trajecito de conejo rosado se acostó con su abdomen en las cobijas mientras sus manos hacían las tareas y de vez en cuando veía el celular para responder los mensajes de Eren con emoticones bonitos.  
Por su lado Eren con un trajesito de oso café en la misma posición hacia lo mismo.  
Fue un momento en que terminaron su chat por que el azabache iría a comer helado y en la mesa no se utilizaba el celular, en que el castaño se puso a recordar lo que había pasado.  
Su carita llorosa de la mañana. La dormida del metro.  
La dulce cuando le hizo despertar.  
Sus labios sonrosados por las fresas y dulces.  
Como empezaba a amar esa fruta.  
Sus ojitos brillantes y ese dulce sonrojo infantil en su piel como el mármol.  
Su pequeña estructura, su sensibilidad, todo...  
Todo...  
-Au...-  
Sintió un dolor en su parte baja, pensó que había sido por el golpe cuando fue empujado.  
Pero entonces vio algo abultado en su entrepierna.  
Se asusto y con miedo alzo su pantalón viendo algo "anormal"  
-AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! -  
El grito se escucho casi por toda la cuadra y que decir de sus padres si habian ido al supermercado en busca de medicinas.  
Desesperado y casi sollozando mensajeo rápidamente a su amigo.  
Repitió muchas veces la palabra "ayúdame" y "ven solo".  
Sabia que esa partecita era algo privado, lo había dicho su padre.  
Y en especial no debía ser vista por las mujeres.  
Su criada era mujer por lo que tuvo que mentir diciendo que estaba viendo una película de miedo. De ese muñeco feo que tanto le aterra.  
Por lo que le dejo.  
Levi por su lado al regreso vio como su celular tenia el 99+ en el chat de Eren.  
Al abrirlo se asusto y decidió actuar.  
Pidió a sus padres ir con Eren por que se sentía "solo".  
Se lo permitieron ya que no era lejos.  
Ellos habían escuchado el grito pero pensaron que era de la televisión.  
Ellos personalmente fueron a dejarlo, les había atendido la criada con la escusa de que Eren estaba demasiado "asustado" como para salir.  
Y casi era así.  
Después de calmarse un poco sentía aun el dolor ahí, no sabia que hacer, si lo tocaba sentía un raro escalofrió por lo que mejor lo dejo, pero el dolor aumentaba y lo sentía palpitar.  
Pero... ¿Como iba a explicarle que eso le había pasado mientras pensaba en el azabache?  
Ay no...  
Mala idea llamarlo a el.  
Pudo haber llamado a Armin.  
Pero una vez escucho el timbre, ya no había vuelta atrás.  
Estaba en problemas.

-

 **:v**  
 **Este no me salio tan estúpido! *clap* *clap***  
 **Bueno son cosas nuevas que están experimentando y en especial Eren.**  
 **MAHE deberá actuar mas rápido si desean que estos dos puedan besarse con normalidad y como pareja.**  
 **Pero ah surgido un inconveniente para Eren, le ah llegado la pubertad al fin.**  
 **¿Que pasara?**  
 **Ni yo lo se :v**  
 **Y esta me salio mas largo de lo que creí xD**  
 **Pero espero les haya gustado...sigue habiendo el OcC pero es que así va la historia...**  
 **Abajo les pondré el * que iba poniendo en algunos lados.**  
 **Las cosas van avanzando pero siento que esta historia se ira de largo xD**  
 **Ereri aun no es canon aquí(? Okno**  
 **Recuerden que habrá mpreg.**  
 **Y pues... Cosas estúpidas como siempre xD**  
 **Ah! Un dato mas... Los trajecitos de Eren y Levi son sacados del arte de Mikumo.**  
 **Se me hacen muy adorables.**  
 **Y si, Levi salio con su trajesito a ver a Eren.**  
 **:v Lo siento**  
 **Pero bueno ahí veremos que pasa.**  
 **Gracias por leer y seguir la historia al igual a sus bellos comentarios :3**  
 **Saben que los amo mucho y aprecio. Espero poder actualizar las otras también, pero por el ahora estaré con esta.**  
 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capi~~~**  
§§§§§§§§§§

*En Ecuador es ilegal que un menor de edad ( -18 años) trabaje en cualquier puesto, caso dado el empleador sera arrestado al igual que el padre o madre del joven.  
* El país de Prussia si existió y es el actual Alemania. No lo confundan con Russia...  
* Esto no es ciertamente comprobado, se dice que fue así, pero no se sabe con claridad. Solo que debido a ello mucha gente británica se fue a vivir temporalmente en Francia y esos lugares cercanos.  
*No conozco el nombre del padre de Levi por lo que por asuntos del fic le pondré este por que YOLO(?


	4. Oh, santa pubertad

**N/A: Disculpen la demora. Esta parte de aquí es un poco R-18(? Espero les guste(?**  
 **...**  
 **-**  
 **...**  
Aquel dulce azabache se despidió de sus padres una vez le recordaron las reglas de quedarse en otra casa y como ir el día de mañana. Además de decirle que si no dormía con Eren, debía dormir en una habitación para huéspedes y bueno no es que a Mikasa le moleste, aunque ni estaba ahí, solo era por reglas y respeto.  
El azabache asintió unas cuantas veces ante todo lo que le decían.  
La criada les aseguró que estaría todo bien, que los padre de Eren estarían de regreso en una media hora.  
Levi entró despidiéndose de sus padres con besos y abrazos, como siempre.  
Finalmente los padres del azabache volvieron a casa.  
Levi camino por los pasillos por donde le había indicado aquella mujer, pues según ella iría a hacer la cena.  
Divisó a no mucho de la escalera una puerta con ciertos dibujos en la puerta y con el nombre del castaño en ella colgando con material de arcilla y pintado de verde y amarillo intercalado.  
Caminó más suave hasta apoyarse en la pared y tocar suavemente con sus nudillos en la mitad de la puerta.  
\- P-Pase...-la voz del castaño apenas sonó-  
Según ideas era por el miedo, pero todos sabemos que no era así, excepto por esa personita.  
Levi con suavidad entró a la habitación observando un bulto blanco en mitad de la cama.  
"Esta asustado" Pensó al momento de verlo, mas no creía que era otro asunto.  
Acercándose a él puso una mano en la manta y lo movió suavemente para no asustarlo o alterarlo.  
El muchacho hizo su aparición apenas su cabeza de entre las cobijas, no le mostraría tan fácil su "problema"  
Lo miró curioso, había hecho una gran exageración por medio de mensajes, pero parecía algo tranquilo.

-Eren, ¿Cuál es la emergencia?-  
Preguntó tranquilo, el chico parecía enfermo, pues sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos llorosos además de tener leves jadeos.  
El azabache se estaba empezando a asustar.  
\- Levi... Si te lo muestro... No te vayas a asustar ¿De acuerdo?-  
Ahora si el apocalipsis llego a su mente, se empezó a preocuparse antes de hora, ya se lo veía de rodillas rogándole a la luna que no se llevara a Eren a su mundo de queso (la explicación de la muerte según sus padres cuando se le murió su hormiga Larry)  
\- E-Esta bien...- estaba nervioso, no sabía que esperar, ¿un golpe? , ¿Un corte en el dedo? o aun peor ¿Una raspadura en sus rodillas o un golpe del dedo pequeño del pie? Eso era doloroso-  
\- Bien... - Los nervios también consumían al mayor de los dos-  
Quitó suavemente la cobija con sus piernas un tanto abiertas mostrando en medio a su miembro bien parado.  
\- Uh... ¿Qué es eso? -Instintivamente el azabache jaló la tela de su pantalón para ver su entrepierna-  
\- ¿T-Tú también la tienes así? -  
\- No...-eso asustó al muchacho- el mío esta para abajo...-  
-Ah...-  
-¿Cómo le hiciste para pararla? - La pregunta del millón que no quería ganarse-  
\- Ah... no lo sé -empezó a desesperarse, al chico no le gustaba mentir, movió sus dedos, sus manos e incluso pies en desespero total, estaba sudando frío- ¡No! -No aguanto más- F-Fue mientras pensaba en tí... lo siento -Quería llorar, pero antes de tapar su rostro fue detenido por el azabache-  
\- Tranquilo... supongo que fue por lo de la tarde...- Se sentía avergonzado, quizá por recordar o por el hecho escondido de que el muchacho pensara en él... no, de seguro era por recordar-  
\- Creo...- Vio al azabache cerrar los ojos relajando su cuerpo- ¿Que haces?-Preguntó-  
\- Pensando en ti... quiero ver si sucede lo mismo-  
Pero no fue así, lo único que logró fue un fuerte sonrojo.  
\- Llamaré a Hanji...ella sabe muchas cosas-  
-¡No! Ella es una mujer, mi padre me dijo que a una mujer jamás se le habla o muestra sobre esto- señaló a la "cosa" que crecía más y dolía-  
\- Al salir de casa quise llamar a Armin en caso de que me pueda acompañar hasta aquí, pero no contestó, solo me dejó un mensaje diciéndome que no había buena señal... por lo visto esta de viaje-  
\- ¿Y Erwin?-  
-Reunión Familiar-  
Mala suerte para el muchacho, definitivamente no llamaría a su padre viendo que era una "anormalidad".  
Su única salvación era aquella mujer.  
-Está bien-  
-¿Te duele mucho?-  
\- Un poco...-  
-Trata de aguantar- El azabache finalmente marcó a la mujer, mientras esperaba a que contestaran, observó a la entrepierna del chico, se preocupaba, estaba muy grande a comparación de la de él.  
- _¿Hola?-_  
 _-_ Hanji, soy yo, Levi-  
- _Si pequeño te tengo en mis contactos ¿Qué sucede que me llamas a estas horas? -_  
 _-_ Tengo un problema, estoy en la casa de Eren y...ah, no sé cómo explicarte-  
- _¿Está llorando? ¿No te deja entrar?-_  
 _-_ No es eso, estoy en su habitación, pero tiene una cosa en su entrepierna-  
- _Levi, eso tú también lo tienes-_  
 _-_ No, no, me refiero a que esta grande y para arriba, yo lo tengo para abajo... ¿o el mío es el anormal?-  
- _Ah... -_ un momento de silencio y después unas suaves risas casi disimuladas-  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
- _No, nada. Mira vas a hacer lo siguiente, eso es algo normal por lo que debes ayudarle. Por la punta saldrá un líquido algo viscoso, hay que sacarlo todo -_  
 _-_ ¿Y cómo lo hago?-  
- _No importa cuán_ _t_ _o se queje debes tocarlo, anda hazlo_ -  
 _-_ Si-  
Se acercó hacia el muchacho con cuidado, había puesto en altavoz el celular para que Eren le lograra escuchar, por lo que sabía que vendría. Sostuvo las cobijas con fuerza para evitar mucho los gritos ya que la criada estaba simplemente en el piso de abajo.  
\- Aquí voy-  
\- Seguro-  
Se arrodilló en el piso y toco un poco la punta.  
El pobre muchacho sentía su mundo derretirse y drenarse en ese punto.  
\- _¿Lo has hecho?-_  
 _-_ Sí, pero parece que le duele-  
- _Entonces ayúdalo con la boca-_  
 _-_ ¿Cómo hago eso?-  
Más risas.  
- _Muy fácil, mete su "cosa" en tu boca, no por completo ya que te puedes atorar-_  
 _-_ Pero mi boca no creo que... es muy pequeña-  
- _No te preocupes e inténtalo, si el líquido blanco sale en tu boca no te preocupes, solo escúpelo o si te lo tragas no importa, pero eso sí no dejen evidencia, eso solo se hace con una sola persona o individual, por lo que tampoco pueden decírselo a nadie, es un secreto solo de los dos-_  
Cuando se hablaba de secretos, ellos eran muy confidenciales como si alguien más descubriera el secreto por medio de ellos, serían enviados a prisión y eso según sus padres era un lugar horrendo sin peluches ni mangas. El infierno.  
\- Entiendo-  
- _Bueno bebé hazlo bien, tengo que ayudar a mi padre, nos vemos mañana y tranquilo que yo también guardaré el secreto-_  
 _-_ Muchas gracias Hanji-  
- _De nada enanín, buenas noches-_  
 _-_ Buenas noches-  
Y la llamada cortó.  
Nuevamente puso su mirada en aquel bulto que escurría un poco del líquido viscoso.  
Abrió la boca suavemente, el castaño con solo sentir el aire ya no podía más.  
\- L-Levi...-  
Y como un niño sin experiencia lo metió algo rápido.  
El muchacho se estremeció apretando las cobijas hasta no poder más y aquel líquido había salido.  
El azabache al sentirlo se apartó un poco y terminó en todo su rostro.  
\- L-Lo siento-  
\- Oh... ya bajó -  
El azabache atento al miembro del muchacho logró ver que volvía a la normalidad.  
El castaño suspiró tranquilo para después tomar unos paños de su cajón y limpiar el rostro del chico.  
Incluso se tomaron una ducha juntos, no sentían la necesidad de tomar baños separados, pues según reglas los hombres no pueden bañarse con las mujeres.  
Algo así en una creencia de que a las mujeres no se las toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa, pero si con una roca.  
Está bien, no.  
Eran como seres "divinos" o delicados para ellos, por lo que tenían bastante respeto a esas reglas de "etiqueta".  
Limpiaron todo con precisión y detalle cómo le gustaba al azabache, muy limpio.  
En plena limpieza llegaron los padres del castaño. Guardaron todo eh hicieron lo posible por no dejar evidencias.  
\- Eren...oh, aquí estás pequeño Levi - La madre acarició el cabello del menor mientras este como un niño cerró los ojos mientras sonreía-  
-¿Que pasó papá?- Preguntó el mayor de los dos jóvenes-  
\- Nada, pensé que necesitabas algo como la criada había estado abajo todo el tiempo...-  
-Oh, ya veo. No pasa nada, estaba jugando con las almohadas junto a Levi-  
-Arreglarán después, por ahora vamos a comer, hemos traído pizza y algunos dulces-  
\- Gracias mamá, bajaremos en un instante-  
Los muchachos estaban emocionados por la noticia recibida, así que una vez los padres bajaron, ellos buscaron unas zapatillas acolchonadas de su animalito preferido y finalmente bajaron.  
Comerían mientras hacían hablar al azabache que por lo visto se ponía muy tímido con gente mayor.  
Ya a la hora de dormir fueron a la habitación y cayeron dormidos abrazados entre sí.

Al día siguiente levantaron temprano, se alistaron y fueron juntos al instituto.  
El grupo MAHE los encontró y en secreto agradecieron a Hanji sin saber lo que realmente habían hecho.  
Entonces las clases comenzaron, pero aquella hora la profesora no estaba.  
\- Y bueno chicos ¿Ya se sienten mejor? Ayer si que pasaron muchas cosas-  
-Si, perdón por preocuparlos...-  
-Nada que ver, son nuestros amigos, vemos por ustedes también-  
-Gracias-  
-Armin... ¿cómo se llama esa cosa que hacen los adultos...?-  
-¡SEXO!-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Hanji no lo digas tan alto, ahora si Eren prosigue-  
-Si... esa cosa que juntas los labios-  
-Oh... eso se llama "beso" -  
\- ¿ y para qué sirve?-  
-Es para demostrar afecto a otra persona...claro que hay diferentes tipos de besos y su significado-  
-Enséñame-  
-Eso es largo... te haré una lista y podrás leerlo cuando quieras ¿Te parece?-  
-Sí, muchas gracias Armin-  
-Perfecto-  
-Ah... Armin -dijo el azabache-  
\- ¿Si?-  
\- ¿Que significa "Te quiero"?-  
-Ah bueno eso...-  
\- ¡Oh bebé! Eso es una cosa que hace sonrojar a una persona-  
-¿Que es sonrojar?-  
-Es cuando las mejillas de una persona se hacen coloradas o rosaditas a lo que es el tono de piel normal-  
-Ah, eso suele pasarnos-  
-Es normal-  
-Ven pequeño vamos a probar una cosa...-  
La castaña llevó hacia el patio al pequeño azabache, faltaba muy poco para que tocase la hora de receso.  
Eren y el resto del grupo fue acompañándolos, no sabían que esperarse de aquella mujer.  
\- Verás Levi, ahora van a salir los demás alumnos y a cualquiera que se te cruce le vas a decir "te quiero" así los harás muy felices, te lo aseguro-  
-Hanji no es buena idea-  
-Vamos si que lo es-  
\- Lo haré-  
-Bien pequeño, hazlo...-  
Y la campana sonó.

-

 **-pone una muralla-**  
 **Bueno cositas! me demoré un poco en esta pero fue por los drabbles y querer actualizar "eres solo mío"**  
 **Pero bueno la tengo aquí!(?**  
 **Espero les haya gustado y veamos que sucede con las locas ideas de Hanji.**  
 **Bueno también gracias por sus comentarios y estrellitas (en caso de Wattpad).**  
 **Bueno nos leemos en otra ocasión~~~**


	5. Te quiero

Empezaron a salir todo el alumnado con aquella emoción de "libertad".  
Comenzaría el plan.  
El menor fue puesto en la mitad y los chicos lo miraban curiosos.  
\- Te quiero-  
Primer chico, se sonrojo y huyó.  
\- Te quiero-  
Segundo chico, se sonrojo igual.  
\- ¿En serio? Yo...-  
-Nada mi hermano - la chica Hanji como alguna vendedora de drogas le rodeo la nuca con el brazo y se lo llevo lejos.  
\- Te quiero-  
\- Yo también-  
-Ah, que bueno, vayámonos-  
-Te quiero-  
-Yo...-  
-Te invito un helado-  
-Te quiero-  
-Levi, tu también eres muy bonito-  
-Que detalle ahora vayámonos-  
Y así, prosiguió con muchos.  
-Hanji... ¿por que solo con chicos?-  
-Ah, eso no puedes decirle a una mujer así por así, ellas se lo tomarán muy enserio y comenzarán a empalagarte-  
-Uh...-No había entendido-  
\- La idea es que a ellas no-  
-Bien-  
Todos los chicos a cuales les dijo, no se lo tomaron muy enserio ya que enseguida eran retirados por la mujer hyperactiva o simplemente era por el hecho de que sabían que Levi era demasiado inocente para saber que significado tenían esas palabras.  
-¡Bien! Ahora viste lo que provoca esas palabras.-  
-Ah, que si le dices eso a alguien ¿ Tu amiga se lo lleva lejos?-  
-Ah, no... evita ese detalle-  
\- Esta bien...-  
-¡Ahora! Eren ven acá-  
-Seguro-  
\- Vamos Levi díselo-  
-Te q-quiero-  
-¡Ah! Hanji fue Levi quien se puso rojo-  
-Eso es normal, la palabra correcta es "Te amo" -  
-¿Que tiene de diferente?-  
-Querer es un sentimiento tal vez de posesión por obtener algo o en el sentido sentimental lo catalogamos como un sentir breve o leve en todo caso, como lo quieres pero solo hasta cierto límite que te impone la palabra, en cambio, el amar es un sentimiento extenso del cual muchos no entienden y lo dicen como si fuera considerado un simple querer. El amar lleva a mas lejanía en el amor como queriendo que cuidar y proteger a la persona que te hace sentir el querer decir aquella palabra...ahora pequeño... ¿Amas lo suficiente a Eren como para decirle un "Te amo" en lugar del "Te quiero" que le has dicho a todos?-  
-Uh...-  
-Si no se lo dices, por más amigo que sea, será como el resto de los demás, ¿ Cuanto amas a Eren?-  
-Yo...-  
-¡Basta! Hanji no puede andar haciendo eso...-  
-Ahh~ Vamos Armin si es divertido~ -  
-No... Levi no tiene idea de lo que decir un "Te amo" así que lo prohíbo...-  
-Estoy confundido...-  
-Yo también...-  
Los dos adolescentes se miraron entre si confusos por la discusión comenzada por aquel par.  
-Eren -Hablo la azabache- Dile a papá y mamá que mañana regreso-  
-Oh, claro, con gusto -el chico castaño sonrió, quería mucho a su hermana mayor-  
-Hey Eren, hay un evento de cosplay en la plaza Sina... ¿Te interesa?-  
-¡Oh! ¡Claro! Levi ¿Crees que puedas ir?-  
-Pediré permiso... ¿ A que hora es? -  
-Todo el día desde las diez de la mañana-  
-Genial-  
-Hey enanín, vamos vamos que hay mucha gente que quiere escucharte decir esas dulces palabras del chico mas dulce y tierno que existe-  
-Hanji, hay que hacer preparativos...- Esta vez el castaño interrumpió, lo que fue algo raro-  
-¿Preparativos? ¿De que?-  
-Del festival de verano...-  
-Pero para eso aun falta ademas serán unos minutos-  
-No, tengo...tengo algo que hablar con Levi-  
-Pues dilo pequeño... Nadie te esta deteniendo...- Ciertamente era una actitud extraña tomada por el muchacho, se veía un poco serio-  
-En privado...- Volvió a lo normal... El chico quería llorar-  
-Ah, pequeño como negarte este angelito, anda Levi, ve con tu amigo-  
-S-Sí...-  
Levi fue levemente empujado por la mujer hacia el ojiverde, una vez se reunieron caminaron lejos del grupo.  
-Eso fue extraño-Dijo el superhéroe de las papitas-  
-Para nada, Eren no sabe que esta teniendo celos, nada más-  
-Eren no sabe que son los celos... Pero al amar al enano, ver que decir un "Te quiero" significa un afecto grande y que lo diga a quien sea, le hace poner así...su propio instinto diría...-  
\- Tienes razón, lamento haber dejado que Eren tenga celos, aunque esa fue mi principal intención-  
-Eso es cruel Hanji-  
El grupo siguió hablando sobre la nueva reacción del muchacho.  
Mientras que por otro lado había un chico jalando a otro del brazo hacia algún lugar.  
-Eren...¿Estás enojado?-preguntó el menor al ver que el chico no detenía sus pasos-  
\- No... Solo me siento raro...-  
-¿Otra vez lo de anoche?-  
\- No ... Es diferente-  
\- Uh... Tranquilo -  
El azabache tenía algún tipo de poder en su voz que podría hacer doméstico a una bestia.  
En este caso calmar el corazón apretujado del pobre chico que no sabía por que se lo había llevado realmente. Ciertamente quería hablar con el chico en privado, no había mentido...pero... ¿Hablar de qué?  
\- ¿Quieres un helado?- Dijo finalmente ya rindiéndose de pensar en cosas que no sabía-  
-Seguro, muchas gracias- el menor sonrió con calidez, algo que hizo sonreír y volver a la normalidad al mayor de los dos-  
Caminaron hacia aquel puesto de helados que tenía el instituto. Sin mucha necesidad de decir los sabores que querían, el heladero lo sabía de memoria.  
\- Listo, fresa y chocolate a su servicio-  
Aquel hombre era un tipo amigable, había conocido al azabache cuando era incluso de menor edad y todo gracias a su loca amiga Hanji.  
Al castaño lo conoció junto a Levi y recordarlo no era difícil, después de todo no siempre te encuentras con ese tipo de personas tiernas y cariñosas-  
\- Gracias Mobblit- Dijo el azabache para después brindarle un beso en la mejilla como era costumbre-  
-Gracias señor- y el castaño le brindaba una dulce sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera-  
Caminaron con sus helados mientras el muchacho daba un suspiro calmado como aquellos que daban los enamorados.  
Se sentaron en una banca del lugar para disfrutar mejor. No hablaron nada simplemente comieron.  
Sus manos traviesas juguetearon un poco y de pronto se volvió en una pequeña pelea entre sus meñiques, mientras sus miradas daban en puntos diferentes y una sonrisa suave ubicada en sus finos labios.  
De pronto sus dedos se entrelazaron y así permanecieron, así se sentían tranquilos.  
Acabaron aquel dulce y chuparon sus dedos, casi iguales. Se levantaron sin soltar aquel suave agarre y fueron a limpiarse el dulce derretido de entre sus dedos que su boquita no había podido limpiar.  
Una vez hecho ello, sonó la campana para poder ingresar y finalmente entre miradas acordaron en seguir conectados así.  
Sin palabras se comunicaban más y todos sus problemas estaban volando lejos como antes, nuevamente volvían a su usual inocencia.  
En clase todo fue tranquilo... Nada anormal ya que el grupo no tenía las clases con ellos.  
En una hora libre todos empezaron la tercera guerra mundial, excepto ese par que eran como España y Portugal.  
Empezaron a dialogar sobre las cosas que vieron en el camino a casa o en caso de Eren sobre su serie favorita.  
\- Y entonces el capitán vio que el comandante seguía vivo, ahora Ezem se puso en contra de él al igual que su media hermana ya que Alwin esta vivo también ¡Y ahí se acabó!-  
-¡ Nooo ! ¡ Justo en la mejor parte¡-  
-¡ Lo sé! Ahora toca esperar un mes para el siguiente tomo, pero presiento que el comandante le dirá al capitán que utilicen el suero en Alwin-  
-Es posible... O también que haga algún movimiento el titán simio-  
-Es cierto, ese malvado-  
-Bueno, toca esperar-  
-Si, por cierto Levi... -  
-Levi te están buscando en la puerta-  
-¿Eh? Ah, si, espérame Eren, vendré enseguida-  
-Seguro-  
El azabache se levantó de donde estaba en dirección a la puerta donde un muchacho alto y rubio lo esperaba cruzado de brazos y apoyado su espalda a la pared.  
-¿Me buscaba? - Dijo para sacar de sus pensamientos al muchacho-  
-Ah, si, disculpame si interrumpí algo-  
-Bueno, si lo hizo, pero esta bien-  
-Lo siento, pero no eh venido solo para disculparme, quiero ofrecerte mi amistad-  
-¿Eh?-  
-No creo que me explique bien... No puedo pedirte que seas mi pareja por lo que quisiera ser tu amigo si es que me lo permites-  
\- Claro-  
-Pero como dije si no quieres no te voy a ... ¿Que dijiste?-  
\- Que está bien, no hay problema en ello- Sonrió para dar como sellado el "trato" -  
\- ¡¿De verdad?! - Saltó un poco de la emoción para luego tomar las manos del menor- Espero poder verte mañana en el receso-  
-Ah, pero suelo salir con Eren...-  
\- Él también puede venir, en eso no hay problema- Una suave sonrisa se formó en su rostro-  
-Está bien, se lo diré- El menor no se alejó ya que aun no lo soltaba de las manos-  
\- Una forma de despedida- Aquel muchacho se acercó al menor quien no sabía que haría y un suave beso le fue plantado con ternura en la frente-  
-Gracias... - Realmente no sabía que significaba eso, lo tomaría como muestra de amistad-  
\- Acostúmbrate, así me despediré de ti -  
\- Si... ¡Ah! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-  
\- Me llamo Farlan Church-  
-Yo soy...-  
-Levi Ackerman, eres muy reconocido-  
-Ah, bueno-  
-Entonces nos vemos-  
El azabache asintió cuando el muchacho se fue y decidió en regresar a donde estaba el muchacho. Lo vio algo extraño...  
-¿Eren?-  
Al momento en que se volteó a verlo, sus ojos estaban llorosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Al instante de verlo al azabache solo se le ocurrió abrazarlo-  
-Levi... -Sollozó una vez lo rodeo con sus brazos-  
\- ¿Oíste? Farlan estuvo cerca-Una voz de sus compañeros-  
-Si, ese tipo no acepta un rechazo ¿verdad?-  
\- No, siempre es insistente... Y obtiene a quien sea-  
\- Ah, por eso a venido-  
\- Si, Levi le a dicho que lo quiere-  
\- Ese tipo cree que un "Te quiero" es que ya quieren con él, es muy egocéntrico...-  
\- Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que sus amigos lo cuidarán, hasta yo lo haré-  
-Si, yo también-  
Y se fueron.  
Miró hacia el muchacho, quizá el sabía eso y ahora tenía miedo.  
El castaño limpiándose las lágrimas se separó del cálido regazo que lo consolaba para verle nuevamente y comenzar a hablar-  
-Levi... Dime que me amas-  
-¿Qué?-  
\- Es que... Siento que... Lo... Bueno...-  
\- Te amo...- lo miró con calma pero seguro de sus palabras-  
\- Te amo - Le dijo para después sonreír-  
Se pusieron a reír divertidos y podría decirse enamorados, hasta los rayos del sol colaboraban chocando sus rostros, con un mano en la mejilla mientras retomaban la conversación y seguía divertidos. Era una escena de película como esas que vez en las novelas cursis o antipáticas con flores color rosa y un sabor a chocolate empalagoso. Pero escondido estaba el limón amargo que observaba a la pareja con celos.  
Farlan...

-

 **Bien esto se me cambió :v no es tan estúpido pero eh metido al villano(? No se lo tomen enserio, recuerden que en esta historia nada se toma en serio :v**  
 **Bueno seguiré actualizando, tiene buen recibimiento y espero siga así :'3**  
 **Bueno seguiré actualizando y pronto la de "Eres solo mio" ahora que ya acabe exámenes -u-**  
 **Bien espero les guste disculparan las fallas y pues los nombres del manga de Eren los cambie, ya saben.**  
 **Espero les haya gustado otra vez(?**  
 **Y nos vemos en el siguiente capi!~~**  
 **PD: gracias a las hermosas preciosuras que me dieron estrellitas que leyeron y comentaron, amo mucho eso y me anima a seguir muchas gracias de corazón 3**


	6. Farlan

Salieron entre risas una vez acabada las clases, la tanda de chistes sobre "¿por que la gallina cruzo la calle?" había sido un excelente pasatiempo para las horas libres.  
En la puerta se toparon con el grupo, la castaña saludando energicamente, el rubio sonriendo con un ligero movimiento de su mano, la azabache oculta bajo su bufanda mirando con atención y el rubio mayor con unas fundas pero feliz.  
\- Vaya, parece que se divertieron mucho en clases-Comentó la mujer alocada mientras empezaban a caminar-  
-La profesora no vino-  
-Espero no le haya pasado nada malo...- Decía el azabache mientras comia unas papitas que el rubio les había regalado-  
-Tranquilo, talvez tuvieron una reinión- Trataba de calmarle la mujer-  
\- Levi... ¿quién era aquel muchacho?- Preguntó la azabache con cierta seriedad pero no la suficiente como para poner nervioso al menor-  
\- ¿Quién?-  
-Mikasa, debes especificar, recuerda que tanto Eren como Levi conocen gente cada día- Recordó entre risas la mujer, pero no de burla sino de ternura-  
\- Es cierto, un chico rubio de ojos celestes... con un estilo de peinado algo alborotado-  
-Ah... -intentó hacer memoria, había visto mucha gente ese día gracias a su fiel amiga, pero con esas características se le aparecía alguien en especial- ¿Farlan? -  
\- Oh, Farlan Church... ese muchacho es... un tanto extraño- Hablo Armin mientras caminaba junto a al señor regala papitas-  
\- ¿Por qué? -Esta vez fue un curioso muchacho de ojos esmeralda-  
\- Eso dicen, que suele estar con una chica y después si se aburre la deja simplemente-  
\- Levi debes tener cuidado con él, puede hacerte algo y nosotros estamos para ayudarte-  
Justo fue el momento en donde cejitas fue a abrazar al azabache y este tropezó en un alzado de la vereda evitando el agarre.  
El que logró agarrarlo para que no cayera fue Eren quién fue sostenido por Mikasa.  
-¿Estan bien?- la mujer tapaba su boca para aguantar la risa, había sido una buena escena y encima con el rubio en pesimismo en una esquina-  
\- Si - dijeron al unisono los dos menores una vez regresaron a su equilibrio físico-  
Por algún fetiche el mayor los invitó a su casa, cada uno con su respectivo celular llamarom a casa para pedir permiso, no se les fue negado, claro que no faltó que los padres de los menores tuvieran que hablar con Erwin para "amenazarlo" sobre la protección de sus angelitos y que él mismo personalmente debía actuar de niñero para cuidarlos hasta la hora en punto en el cual irían a recogerlos.  
Un proceso tan largo como comprar un videojuego nuevo que existe en una sola tienda en el mundo.  
Finalmente llegaron siendo atendidos por una mujer que se encargaba de la limpieza y comida, pues despues de todo, el padre de Erwin era un hombre de negocios y su madre había fallecido por una enfermedad.  
Con dulces y postres empezaron la tarde, hablarían de cualquier cosa, de los planes para el fin de semana, alguno que otro juego se cruzó y concluirían con los planes para el festival de verano. El curso de Hanji y Erwin habían planeado una sala virtual planeatario pero con un 3D que se pueda sentir, una realidad virtual.  
El grupo de Mikasa y Armin habían planeado un laberinto de fantasía, con luces y fantamas para dar una impresión subrealista.  
El grupo de Eren y Levi habían planeado un bar-café, con sirvientas y exclusividades, todos atinarían en que sería exito, ya que pondrían a Levi como atractivo principal y a Eren como el cocinero que preparará los platillos frente a todos y con la ternura de los dos ganarían mucho. Eso era verídico y comprobado.  
Pero había un detalle final. El grupo de teatro presentaría una obra al igual que los de canto y baile para la clausura del festival.  
Levi y Eren estaban en teatro y canto, pero gracias a sus tiernas peticiones con los ojitos llorosos habían convencido a los programadores y tutores de hacer primero el teatro y al ultimo el concierto.  
Ahora tocaba la obra a interpretar.  
Blancanieves era una opción muy tentadora, después de todo, Levi tenía las cualidades de aquella princesa, pero era demasiado pequeño que lo confundirían con uno de los siete enanitos.  
La bella durmiente, no había mucha "magia" en ello.  
Cenicienta, era posible que el azabache se negara a ir a la fiesta por terminar de limpiar...  
Pocahontas... descartado.  
La bella y la bestia, Eren no podía actuar tan sanguinario y engreido.  
Anastasia podía ser, pero era muy largo.  
Estaban en problemas.  
Esa decisión era vital, pues solo tenían dos meses para ensayar y el tiempo pasaba rápido.  
No llegaron a ninguna conclusión hasta que tuvieron que irse de a poco.  
Armin debía ayudar a su abuelo con algunos libros de la biblioteca que manejaba.  
Mikasa debía ir con Annie para un proyecto que esta haciendo y por fin volver a casa.  
Erwin se quedaría con el par a esperar a los padres de aquellos angeles que habían caido dormidos en el sofa y en los brazos de cierta castaña.  
\- Verdaderamente son como angeles... les pones alas un traje blanco y capaz que vuelan creando milagros-  
-No exageres Hanji... Pero quizá si se verían como angeles-  
\- Algún día esta de vestirlos así-  
\- En el festival podríamos convencerlos-  
\- Sí, sería muy lindo-  
Tocaron la puerta con coordialidad y sutileza, eran los padres de los menores.  
Al verlos dormidos sonrieron y cada uno de sus padres los tomaron en brazos para llevarlos no sin antes agradecer los cuidados por parte de los dos jovenes quienes asentían y procuraban de que los dos retoños no dejaran algo olvidado.  
Esa noche presenciaron la "teletransportación" de una casa a otra.

Al día siguiente se levantaron emocionados contandoles con sumo encanto acerca de como recordaban haber caido dormidos en la casa de Erwin y haber despertado en su propia habitación.  
Los padres solo rieron y dieron de comer alagando el hecho.  
Fueron al metro, se encontraron con el grupo y llegaron al instituto, compraron dulces para pasar un rato del tiempo y se separaron a sus respectivas aulas.  
Las clases resultaron muy normales, atentos como siempre y muy disciplinados, alguno que otro "compañero" viendo tontamente el redondito y ahora achatado trasero del menor.  
Pasaron las horas y llegó el momento de la salida para el receso, guardaron sus útiles mientras conversaban un poco para luego salir asi mismo del aula.  
-¡Levi! -Un grito cantado se escucho desde un poco lejos de la salida del aula, al girarse se toparon con cierto chico ya antes mencionado-  
\- ¡Ah! Farlan- El azabache lo reconoció enseguida y fue hacia él jalando suavemente al castaño que había estado buscando de donde provenía la voz-  
\- ¿Que tal? - Habló como un semental frente al azabache que emocionado daba leves brincos sosteniendose con la punta del pie, después de todo Farlan era más alto-  
\- ¿Esperaste mucho tiempo?- Preguntó algo preocupado-  
\- No, y aun así te demoraras años te esperaría sin cansancio- La voz que había utilizado era una muy atractiva a decir verdad que incomodó de cierta manera al de ojos verdes-  
\- Jamás me perdonaría si le hiciera esperar tanto- Habló el azabache con cierta tristeza y preocupación-  
No había entendido el doble sentido pero eso causó ternura al más alto.  
\- Olvidalo pequeño -acarició su cabeza y luego miró al otro que sostenía firmemente la mano del azabache pero con la mirada algo sombría, los celos resurgían en él, pero claro, el menor solo lo tomaba como confusiones de su impulso como adolescente por proteger a su tierno amigo-  
-Gracias - sonrió ante el toque, era de esas personas que gustaban de que les hicieran mimitos-  
\- Dime Levi ¿Me presentarás a tu amigo? -Habló sin despejar la vista de las acciones del castaño, el cual al escuchar esa pregunta levantó el rostro como si saliera de algún tipo de shock para observar hacia el azabache-  
\- Lo siento, Eren él es Farlan. Farlan, él es Eren -Presentó retirandose un paso de ellos para que extendieran las manos-  
El agarre fue simple, Farlan sabía que tanto el castaño como el azabache reaccionaban fácilmente a la fuerza, por que no apretó mucho su mano, ya que si lo hacía era posible que el chico se quejara y el menor de los tres creyera que le esta haciendo daño. No dudaba en que alguno de sus amigos les hayan advertido de su persona, después de todo era bastante "popular" saber de él.  
Unas cuantas palabras más y estaría transitando por los pasillos con total calma hablando de cualquier trivialidad.  
\- Y dime pequeño, ¿tienes pareja?- Habló derrepente el mayor sosteniendo la mano del menor-  
Eren por su lado sostenía la otra mano del azabache mirando hacia cualquier lado menos donde se encontraba su "rival", pero al escuchar esa pregunta prestó suma atención a los labios del ojiazul de donde saldría la respuesta.  
\- ¿Que es tener una pareja?-  
Adiós momento.  
\- Ah, es alguien con quién te das besos y quieres mucho...van a citas, incluso suelen vivir juntos...-  
\- ¿Que son citas?-  
-Salir a pasear, comer, jugar o lo que sea con tu pareja-  
\- Ah... en ese caso, el más cercano a ello es Eren...-  
\- Oh, entonces...¿Ya lo has besado?-  
-Uh, no... -el sonrojo fue inevitable después de todo, recordaba muchas cosas pasadas-  
\- Ah, entonces ¿puedo ser el primero? Es decir, eso no nos hace pareja, asi que tranquilo... será... como un beso amistoso- Una sonrisa calmada y amigable que ocultaba vilmente las intenciones oscuras de aquel ser.  
-Bueno...-  
-Gracias -  
Acto seguido tomo de la cintura al menor deslizando su cuerpo como el final de un baile de tango. Tomó su mejilla y acercándose despacio topó los labios suaves... ¿¡De un conejo?!  
-¿¡Que rayos?! -  
\- !Levi es mío¡- Gritó el castaño abrazando con fuerza al menor que confundido apretaba la ropa del chico que lo sostenía-  
Farlan tenía un conejo de peluche en sus manos.  
Casi todo el instituto se puso a observar la escena puesta a su frente. La nueva reacción dwl chico era tan extraña como ver a alguien normal.  
El grupo MAHE al ser informado del suceso corrió hacia el lugar de los hechos y encontró nada más y nada menos que aun azabache inconsiente, un castaño en lágrimas y un tipo confundido sin saber que hacer.  
-¡No te lo diré otra vez!-  
\- Calmate hermano... - Farlan estaba muy confundido puesto que le habían dicho que el ojiverde era tan apasible y calmado como el inconsciente azabache.  
Y ahora veía la clara ira en aquellos ojos brillantes y las arrugas en la frente ocaciomadas con la mueca de un gruñido, tal como un perro.  
Un poco más y ladraba en contra.  
Toda la gente al igual que el mayor, dio paso al grupo para llegar donde el par.  
\- Eren, soy yo Armin-  
\- Grrr...-  
El rubio retrocedió un poco al ver la actitud amenazante que había tomado tras presionar más al azabache contra su pecho y alejarlo de él.  
\- Calma Eren... nadie te hara daño- Esta vez fue la castaña quien trató de calmarlo, la cual lo logró de alguna forma-  
\- Hanji...- Susurró con su voz de infante y los ojos llorosos-  
Bajó la mirada observando al menor en sus brazos.  
Se alarmó empezando a temblar, todos trataron de convencerlo de que solo estaba dormido y que no había sido su culpa.  
Nuevamente le entregaron caramelos para calmarlo y gracias a un balde de agua levantaron al azabache que había soñado que se ahogaba.  
Farlan no pudo moverse por un buen tiempo debido a tal impresión y empezaron los rumores de que Levi tenía "magia" para activar la otra personalidad de Eren. Les intrigaba saber si el castaño podría activar algún lado oscuro del menor, pero temían por su vida ya que solo así de inocente era bastante fuerte.  
Un tiempo corto bastó para que los dos volvieran a la normalidad deleitandose con dulces y demas chuches.  
Volvieron a clases y Farlan fue llevado por su grupo de amigos quienes tambien se quedaron en un estado poco creible por tal presentación, pero aquel acto fue el nuevo experimento para el grupo MAHE.  
Además no sabían que tal rango de peligro podía tener si llegara el caso de algo mayor.  
A la hora de salida tendrían uno de esos eventos de anime que había mencionado el rubio aquella vez.  
Los cosplays no faltarían en ellos. Y cumplirian con los deseos de cada uno.

-.

 **Hai!**  
 **Esta vez si me demoré, perdón, pero a cambio les doy un capi de mas de 2000 palabras xD**  
 **Ya mismo tengo el capitulo de "Eres solo mío" que por lo visto a estado muy solicitado :'3 eso me alegra mucho. Espero no decepcionarlos y voy a editar la segunda parte de "Two Bitchs" ya que la leí y no me convenció del todo como resultó además que yo misma ne confundo...**  
 **En fin! decidí por dejarlo hasta ahí para que no se me vaya de las manos. Eren y Levi son unos cositos inocentes, pero van descubriendo esa parte celosa fuerte que no recuerdan bien. Además que son seres sensibles a las emociones, por lo que los desmayos son predecibles, claro que después irán mejorando ello.**  
 **Bueno! espero lo hayan disfrutado :3 y muchas gracias por todos los reviews y estrellitas que me dan es tan hermoso de su parte y les estoy muy muy agradecida -u-/ Ahí nos vemos!**  
 **Bye bye~**


	7. Cosplay

**NOTA: Nanaba aquí es hombre.**

Cada uno a su debida casa y de vuelta a la reunión de amigos en casa de la castaña con nuevas ropas.

El grupo MAHE veía el entusiasmo en los dos menores que se tomaban de las manos saltando de la emoción.

Fueron al centro a la tienda de cosplay a buscar un traje perfecto para ellos.

Primero verían con Levi. Como añoraban el que sea un ángel, optarían por algo un tanto provocativo.

La primera opción de ángel fue de Inglaterra (Hetalia©)  
una túnica que apenas le cubría el trasero, unas zapatillas doradas con ligas por la extención del tobillo hasta arriba unos 30 centímetros. En las muñecas las mismas ligas doradas, una aureola y la varita mágica, claro que no faltarían las alas.

Le quedaba de maravilla... a excepción de que Inglaterra era rubio, de ojos verdes y cejas pobladas, lo contrario a Levi.

Guardarían el traje para el festival de verano.  
Descartaron la idea del ángel ya que vieron que la mayoria eran rubios.

Probaron con otros personajes.  
Como fanática Hanji pidió que provaran el de Yato ( Noragami©)  
Aquel personaje era perfecto, cabello azabache, ojos azules y de estatura pequeña.

Le quedaba bien, pero parecía no gustarle mucho al menor ya que usar una peluca no era de su favoritas preferencias.

Buscaron en más animes, probaron con Trafalgar Law (One Piece ©), Natsume (Natsume Yuujinchou©), Kirito (Sword Art Online©), Sasuke (Naruto©) Touya (Sakura Card Captor©), Kiku (Hetalia©), etc.

Pero ninguno le quedaba, o el azabache se quejaba de algo y no podían contradecirle ya que con aquellos ojitos de perrito regañado enamoraba a todos de forma ciega.

Suspiraron sin saber que más hacer realmente. Sus ideas estaban bloqueadas hasta el límite, en ese momento se les había olvidado el montón de series que habían visto por que las opciones quedaban resecas.

\- Eren, ¿tú que opinas? -Vieron todos al muchacho, que se había encariñado con un muñequito del "capitán", para buscar una respuesta-

Eren solo observaba el muñeco y luego al azabache incontables veces.

\- Del capitán...-Dijo finalmente con una gran sonrisa, su sueño de verlo vestido así se haría realidad-

Como no conocían al "capitán" decidieron preguntarle sobre ello.

Como todo fanático del manga les explicó de que se trataba la historia.

Después de ello no supieron como es que aquella alma inocente podía ver aquel manga tan corta venas y sanguinario.

Al final presentó a los personajes, para cuando llegó la parte de los superiores dijo emocionado al dichoso "capitán" y luego se puso a llorar.

\- ¿Qué? Eren, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó alarmado el rubio cabeza de coco-

\- El comandante falleció... No ah podido superarlo...-Dijo el azabache con lágrimas en los ojos, pues a pesar de no ser fanático de aquella serie, le había tomado un especial cariño al comandante.

Les consolaron como pudieron, el azabache se aferró al rubio cejotas insistiendo que se le parecía mucho.

Rato después se calmaron diciendo que fue un gran comandante y que su vida no habia sido en vano.

Convencidos con dulces y la advertencia de que llegarían tarde.

Erwin estaba más que feliz, el azabache le había estado abrazando un largo tiempo, y Eren por su lado apegado a él comiendo dulces.

Preguntaron por la vestimenta, la cual fue un gran equipamiento, por lo que tuvieron que ayudarle a colocarselo.

Al final le pusieron la capa verde y quedó demasiado igual. Era perfecto, a excepción de un lunar que tenía en la barbilla, pero eran solo detalles muy minúsculos.

Eren encantado se abrazó al azabache con total afecto y admiración.

\- ¿Y tú Eren? -Preguntaron al muchacho que después de llorar de alegría se daba cuenta de que no tenía traje-

\- Ah, para acompañar a Levi haré del principal de la serie-Dijo con orgullo-

-¿Ezem? Veré si tienen de él- La mujer castaña se encargaría de ello-

\- Eren, dejame ver tu manga -Le habló la azabache con la apatía puesta encima-

El muchacho le dijo que con mucho cuidado tomara el librillo ya que era algo muy preciado por él. La chica hizo caso y comenzó a leer. Se daba cuenta del inmenso parecido que tenía el "capitán" con Levi, el "comandante" con Erwin, Ezem con Eren, Alwin con Armin, Mika con ella, Handre con Hanji. Algo no cuadraba.

Miró a la autora, una tal Ilse en compañía del dibujante Isayama.

\- Mikasa, ¿Tú ya elegiste? -Dijo la castaña al verla tan concentrada en aquel manga-

\- Ah, sí, seré Mika...-Con una voz apática mostró el boceto del personaje-

Eren no pudo estar más emocionado, todos habían aceptado utilizar el cosplay de su serie, quedando "raramente" igual con algunas excepciones como eran el corte de cabello de Mikasa, los lentes de Hanji, el peinado de Erwin y en Eren su color de ojos, normalmente el personaje los tenía dorados.

Listo con una que otra prenda salieron del local.

Llegaron al festival, había un millón de gente que llenaban los parques y exteriores del coliseo en donde sería la pasarela.

Todo aquel que los veía pedían una foto o incluso autógrafo. Las mujeres raramente se volvían locas por tocar al azabache y al castaño pero tanto Erwin como Mikasa las alejaban puesto que sabían lo inquietos que se ponían ante la gente asi de abarrotada.

Se encontraron con Mike y Nanaba, los dos amigos del rubio papitas y el último también del azabache.

\- ¡ Oh! ¡Que lindo te ves Levi! -Decía el hombre mas bajo abrazando al enano quién solo reía con un leve sonrojo-

-Ah pero Eren tambien esta bien lindo -Decía el rubio de barba tomando al joven de por la cintura y alzándolo con total facilidad.

-Señor Mike, me hace cosquillas- Rió el ojiverde sin moverse mucho para no hacerle demasiado peso-

\- ¡Nanaba! ¡Nanaba! ¡Yo también quiero estar así de alto! -el azabache alzó las manos con una sonrisa acompañada de un sonrojo notorio-

Lo que claramente causó ternura que el rubio cejotas no soportó y cayó al piso seminconsciente, con un sangrado nasal y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Tuvieron que atenderle aparte mientras el rubio alzaba con fuerza al azabache, siendo que era pequeño podría decirse que era alzado a gran altura

Después de intercambiar palabras por un momento, los dos menores eran cargados en la espalda de los dos rubios disfrutando la altura.

\- ¡Mike! ¡Mira, es Luffy! -Decía animado el castaño-

-¡Ahí! ¡Es Alucard! -Gritó el azabache realmente emocionado-

Durante todo el tiempo se tomaban fotos y una que otra vez compraban algo ya sea algodones de azúcar o gorritos de algún animal.

La pasaban bien a decir verdad. Como les gustaba esos eventos ¿Cómo no disfrutarlo?

\- A todos los participantes del cosplay, A todos los participantes del cosplay, se les recuerda que deben inscribirse en la oficina central que se encuentra dentro del coliseo en la parte superior derecha. Las indicaciones les serán dadas ahí-

\- ¡Vamos! -Gritaron al unisono los menores con total emocion y un brillo en sus ojos-

-Seguro iremos, pero permanezcan tranquilos que hacen más peso-

\- No es problema - Al igual que los menores, los rubios que los sotenían hablaron igual-

Soltaron a reír para después dirigirse hacia el lugar que habían indicado.

Una vez dentro podían observar como ponían el escenario y demás arreglos justamente para la presentación.

Los menores fueron llevados a rastras hacia la oficina debido a que querían seguir viendo. Un poco más y lloraban. Pero los convencieron con dulces, como siempre.

\- Bienvenido ¿vienen por el cosplay? -Habló un joven de cabellos oscuros en un corte peculiar-

-Sí, 8... -el rubio cayó por un rato y miró a los dos nuevos- ¿Ustedes participarán?-

\- Por mi lado no, estaré apoyando a estos dos...- Con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro despeinó un poco al azabache que estaba recargado su cabeza en su hombro-

\- Lo mismo que Nanaba-el barbudo por su lado despeinó al castaño-

-De acuerdo, entonces para seis personas-

\- Bien, Serie y nombres de personajes, ¿será en conjunto? -

\- Ah, sí... Eren, ¿podrías responder?-

-Oh, seguro -bajandose de la espalda del rubio se dirigió a la mesa- la serie es Shingeki no Kyojin, participantes son el capitán, el comandante,  
Ezem, Alwin, Mika y Handre.-

-Oh bien, bien, conozco la serie -Dijo escribiendo sobre un papel- Bien les daremos los tickets de entrada a la sala detrás del escenario para que puedan prepararse y encontrarse con los demás cosplayers. Se les dará anuncio por el altavoz cuando sea la hora de prepararse-

-Y el que llegue tarde será descalificado- Una nueva voz hizo a todos buscar a la persona dueña de aquel tono-

Marlo solo suspiró en pesadez como si estuviera arto de lo mismo.

-¡Tío Kenny! -Gritó el azabache al ver al hombre salir con una sonrisa poco convincente-

-¡Levi! -Abrió sus brazos agachandose considerablemente para recibir al menor que ni bien toco el piso dio un par de pasos para luego saltar hacia su pariente-

Durante la inscripción e indicaciones Levi pasó sentado en las piernas de su tío contandole diversidad de cosas. La mayoría con Eren de personaje secundario.

Terminado ello, el estimado tío decidió por acompañarlos, según él sentía una atmosfera conocida al verlos vestidos de aquella manera.

Sin tomar mucha importancia de ello continuaron recorriendo el lugar.

\- Eren ¿verdad? -El hombre de gran postura miró hacia el pequeño castaño que nervioso veía de lejos a sus amigos haciendo fila para comprar algo de comer.

\- Sí señor -En un hilo de voz afirmaba su existir, sus dedos se movían ansiosos entre sí por los nervios que le generaba el mayor a su persona-

\- Pareces un bien chico, ¿desde cuando conoces a Levi? -

\- Hace unas semanas...-

-Ah, no es mucho... -

Y murió la conversación, le enterraron y pusieron flores.

Ese ambiente incómodo era evidente para todo el grupo claro, excepto para el inocente azabache.

\- Tú...¿Ya lo has hecho con Levi? - Se escuchó un claro trabo de voz de parte de Armin quien estaba atento a la conversa-

-¿Hacer qué?- Preguntó mirandole algo confundido quitando la tensión de sus hombros-

-No te hagas el pendejo, obviamente hablo de tener relaciones-

-Pend... ¿Se refiere a amigos?- Estaba muy confundido realmente, empezó a ponerse en nervios al escuchar un suspiro cansado del mayor-

\- Del sexo niño, Hablo del sexo...-

\- Ah...-El mayor miró atento al mocoso en un intento de amenazarlo si desea que sí, lo mataría en cualquiera de los casos-

-¿Qué es sexo?-

Un golpe fuerte se escuchó y al hombre con una palma propia en su cara se vió.

\- No puedes ser tam incrédulo...- Suspiró arto de ello, de seguro el muchacho le estaba viendo la cara-

\- Disculpeme...-Agachó la cabeza mostrandole lo arrepentido que estaba por no haberlo comprendido-

\- Nah, no importa, si no sabes que es entonces no lo has hecho- Dijo muy seguro de sus palabras- Pero sabes, Levi puede lucir sencillo e inmaduro...bueno si es inmaduro, pero tiene la billetera gorda, si veo que estas tras su dinero te descuartizaré y mandaré a tus padres parte por parte-

El chico palideció, no le entendió para nada, pero de lo poco, sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

\- N-No estoy con Levi por su dinero señor... Y-Yo tengo el mío.. -sacó una billetera de tono azul y logotipos de truenos celestes en donde se podía ver algunos billetes dentro aprisionados por no tener mucho espacio-

-Ah vaya, si eres otra billetera gorda... Guardalo antes de que alguien lo vea y te robe-sugirió observando a todos lados, cosa que el chico obedeció-

\- Dime mocoso, ¿Cuál es tu apellido? -Estaba más calmado con aquel niño, ya que era muy parecido a su sobrino-

\- Jaeger señor...-Dijo el castaño recibiendo como respuesta un atragantamiento por parte del mayor con el tabaco que estaba fumando-

-¡Ah! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! - se alarmó el muchacho tratando de darle suaves palmadas en la espalda del más alto-

Una vez se repuso, sonrió y puso una mano en el chico agradeciendole por su esfuerzo de ayudarle. Definitivamente era como su adorado sobrino. Un adolescente de actuar infantil, fanatico de lo suave, que no sabe de las cosas mas comunes y nada sobre lo de relaciones amorosas, con gran cantidad de dinero y unos padres sumamente importantes como reconocidos.

En conclusión.

\- Así que eres un Inocente Caballero...-

...

...  
 **Hai! -muere(?)-**  
 **Bueno si que me demoré esta vez, pero bueno ha se los eh traido(?)**  
 **Realmente han aparecido nuevos personajes y si se dan cuenta estoy haciendo el fic tipo chuugakou (con spoilers del manga :v ) bueno tambien no me maten por andar cambiando el nombre de los personajes del manga. Y bueno Kenny es un tipo misterioso(?) me pareció perfecto que haya sido él el que dijera el título del fic dando a entender el por que le puse ese nombre. Espero se haya entendido xD.**  
 **Sin mas (?) muchas gracias de todo cora a los que leen esta historia y mucho mas a los que dejan review :'3 tienen un espacio grandote en mi cora.**  
 **Si hay fallas las iré corrigiendo. Ademas este fic es puro fluff asi que relleno en el fluff parece que recien acabo de crearlo :v estoy ni que Naruto :v (sin ofender ofendiendo) como siempre el relleno es una historia aparte pero que influye a la trama principal(?) como en este caso la aparición de Kenny, Nanaba y Mike, la aparicion de Marlo no mucho :v. Y un spoiler. Aparecerán Marco y Jean :3**  
 **Bien me alargue mucho. Nuevamente muchas gracias a los lectores fantasma y a los que dejan review y a una en especifico que espero sepa que me refiero a ella ;u;/**  
 **Espero traerles mas pronto el siguiente capi xD. Y de las demas historias tambien.**  
 **See ya! -u-/**


	8. Presentación

Después de comer un buen buffet seleccionado por el azabache se dirigieron hacia el patio en donde en la pantalla grande transmitían el último capítulo sacado de One Piece©.

Los dos menores quedaron embobados viendo las épicas batallas que presentaba el anime.

\- ¡Nooo! -se formó un unisono de algunos al ver en la pantalla el "To be Continue" matador típica de la serie.

Los dos menores empezaron a correr por todo lado con un peluche de un perro por parte del castaño y de un gato por parte del azabache.

Se divertían realmente. Kenny por su lado hablaba por teléfono con Marlo quien le informaba de como iban los preparativos.

El grupo MAHE vigilaba constantemente a la pareja con tal de que no se metieran en problemas o algo por lo parecido.

No es que ellos hayan tenido problemas serios.

Solo que debido a lo inocentes que eran y el dinero que traían había el peligro de que algo les pasara.

No basto más de unos segundos para que entre juegos el azabache tropezara y cayera aparatosamente al suelo.

-¡Levi! -En un unisono todos se adelantaron a ver al azabache que se levantaba a paso lento, como estaba de frente no podían ver su rostro.

El castaño por su lado preocupado quizo levantarlo, mas este se volvía débil al sollozar.

Kenny empujando a todos llegó donde su sobrino tomandolo en brazos quitandole al castaño también.

\- Calma Levi ¡Respira! -Entró en pánico moviendose mirando a todo lado- ¡Una ambulancia! ¡La fuerza armada! ...¡Destruyan ese maldito piso! ¡ Condena! ¡Muerte! ¡Deshonra! -

-Señor...Levi esta bien, solo se ensució un poco y se raspó las manos -Dijo el rubio con una gota tipo anime bajándole por la cabeza-

\- ¡Inaceptable! Mi sobrino no puede estar sucio, ¡ni tú te acerques a él! -Dijo amenazante hacia el rubio que quedo desconcertado-

\- Pero...- Intentó excusarse-

\- Tío... ¿Tienes agua? -Preguntó el azabache mirandole con los ojos criztalinos por las lágrimas, pero él totalmente bien-

-Ah, sí...-El castaño le dió un frasco con agua el cual bebió de inmediato-

Todos mirabab atento al azabache, no había reacción alguna de las que se esperaba.

Se levantó para lavarse las manos de los raspados que tenía, claro que le dolió pero actuo normal.

Algo raro para quienes lo conocían. Lo observaron anonadados, hasta que se acercó al castaño.

-Acompañame a un lugar, no se preocupen, estaremos bien- Dicho y hecho tomó la mano del chico llevandolo a algún lugar, y se perdieron entre la gente.

\- A madurado...-Dijo con orgullo el mayor de todos recordando los hechos pasados.

Cuando Levi era un bebé, recién aprendiendo a caminar, solía tropezarse y caer abruptamente al suelo, sus padres incluyendo a Kenny iban a verlo, terminando siempre llorando.

Cuando fue niño pasaba lo mismo, cuando se asustaba gritaba fuerte para que le ayudaran o consolaran.

Incluso de joven, caia y no podia evitar ponerse a llorar, lo cual Hanji y Erwin lo trataban de animar con los peluches que solian llevar, ya que era muy tipico que se cayera.

Su tío orgulloso veía como había superado esa fase, Hanji sonreía ampliamente riendo una que otra vez, Mikasa miraba apatica y los dos rubios sospechaban.

Ellos conocían a Levi de cerca, la forma de actuar no fue propia de él. Interrogarían a Eren más tarde.

Siguieron caminando, después de todo podían llamarse al momento de encontrarse.

Por otro lado, el azabache seguía corriendo jalando al muchacho que procuraba mirar bien el camino, ya que eso le habían enseñado para no caerse a cada rato como lo hacía de niño.

Siguió mirando hasta que chocó con la espalda del azabache, el cual se había detenido de repente.

-¿Levi? -preguntó con curiosidad soltandose del agarre e ir a su frente-

-Me dolió- Con lágrimas en los ojos y la fina voz con la que dijo ello, hizo reaccionar al muchacho- ¡Wuaaaa me dolió muchoo! -se puso a llorar a cantaros frente al muchacho que entró en pánico sin saber que hacer al respecto-

-C-Calma Levi, e-eh...-movía sus manos en pánico por el desespero-

\- ¡Doli-...! mmgh...-

El llanto se detuvo al instante. El castaño cerrado los ojos fuertemente y por el contrario el azabache con los ojos bien abiertos mirando al muchacho.

Y sus labios unidos.

...

" Se anuncia a los participantes del cosplay instalarce en el coliseo central para preparaciones anticipadas al evento"

\- ¿Donde estarán esos dos? -Preguntó el rubio observando que las llamadas no llegaban al celular del castaño ni del azabache-

\- Debemos buscarlos...- Anticipó la castaña para todos ponerse de acuerdo y comenzar a buscar.

Fueron por todo lado, el lugar no era pequeño por lo que sería difícil entontrarlos entre tanta gente.

Después con cálculos y demás determinaron algunos lugares y fueron a buscarlos por aquellos lares.

Fue cuando el rubio los encontró, pero antes de hablar o cualquier cosa se detuvo a contemplar lo que pasaba.

Mensajeo a los otros para que no hiciera algun sonido que haria que lo descubriera.

Para cuando todo llegaron ahi, observaron a la joven pareja con la boca abierta pero a la vez orgullosos.

El azabache rodeando el cuello del castaño y este por su lado de la cintura del menor, unidos en un beso que no era profundo, solo la union de sus labios.

Se separaron agitados por el aire contenido, la adrenalina y la ligera "vergüenza" que se llevaba realizar ese tipo de cosas que jamas creyeron hacer o mas bien conocer.

\- ¡Eren! ¡Levi! -Salió el rubio de su escondite para ir con ellos una vez no estaban juntos o al menos no tanto-

\- ¡Armin! -Dijo el azabache emocionado por ver a su amigo y detras de él todos los demás.

Se reunieron mostrando preocupación . Les informaron a ambos sobre el anuncio que se habia hecho por lo qhe el tío del azabache habia tenido que ir antes dejandoles la encantadora tarea amenazada de que no le pasara nada a su sobrino.

Miraron al azabache con detenimiento mientras este hablaba con el castaño.

" Estuvo llorando"

Fue lo que pensaron los cuatro con diferentes expresiones pero a sabiendas de lo que querian demostrar.

Después de ello, fueron al lugar donde les tocaba ir, se organizaron como podían, lo que no fue muy... Excelente.

Al momento de la presentación, fue un poco de caos, ya que a Levi se le dificultaba hablar de manera despectiva o sarcastica, o incluso mal hablada.

Eren muy leal al capitán, y con un poco de fanservice al momento en que Eren había caido encima de Levi.

Las chicas gritaron en ello, y el grupo MAHE no pudo ayudarlos en absoluto.

Resultó un desastre en la exposición, pero al menos habían ganado el premio de los cosplayers más similares al original.

Para entonces ya era algo tarde, se habían divertido y eso era lo que mas les importaba.

En un momento en que llegaron a estar solos, decidieron hablar sobre lo que pasó.

\- Eren...¿Por qué me besaste?- preguntó el azabache avergonzado y mirando hacia el otro lado-

Y es que el muchacho estaba igualmente, no podian verse a los ojos, ni si quiera a la persona contraria.

El castaño tomo impulso. Las enseñanzas anotadas que le daba su mejor amigo le dieron a entender un par de cosas.

Pues en la noche había estado con el tema de los besos, que había pedido aquella vez.

Eren amaba a Levi, más que a cualquiera, que a su hermana, y aunque no quisiera, más que a su madre y padre.

Lo amaba, demasiado, mas que su anime favorito. Que los dulces o su capitán. Aunque Levi lo era todo ello.

Se puso a llorar mirándolo fijamente, con las mejillas rojas. Odiaba ese sentimiento, el hecho de amarlo, el hecho de quererlo demasiado y el hecho de sentir que lo perdería de la forma más horrenda.

No lo conocía mucho tiempo pero sentía que lo conocía de mucho tiempo, el sonido de su voz, esa calidez, y el frio cuerpo en sus manos.

Todo envuelto, para mirar su expresión asustada y las manos del azabache en sus mejillas mojandose con las lágrimas.

Sin escuchar lo que le decía solo alcanzó a tomar aire con fuerza y la opresión de su pecho.

-¡TE AMO!-

...

...

...

 **:v Holus(?)**  
 **Okno, bueno esta vez me demoré mas de la cuenta, lo sientooo pero actualizare un poco (poco) mas seguido al menos hasta enero supongo.**  
 **Agradezco a los reviews y demas, los jamo!**  
 **Bueno estamos avanzando :v eso es bueno y cada vez se vuelve menos pendejo, pero saben, al momento del sex* empezaremos con la pendejada xD.**  
 **Imaginense ... Ya el octavo capitulo y recien se han dado un beso y confesado.**  
 **No quise poner mucho enfasis en la presentación ya que no es muy vital tomarle en cuenta.**  
 **Ahora veremos que pasa despues de todo ello :v. Espero no haberme pasado algun detalle :'v.**  
 **En fin!**  
 **Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dan, son tan lindos! Y jamas dejare de agradecerles :'3.**  
 **Les mando besos, abrazos, chocolates y cocos! (por que hay intolerantes al chocolate como yo...creo)**  
 **Un gran besote! Y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	9. La escena del crimen

Al siguiente día, Eren se levantó como alma retraída del infierno. Observó el reloj, estaba tarde.

Bajó a paso rápido por las escaleras, se sentó en la mesa, pero después se levantó para saludar respectivamente a sus padres.

Tomó el desayuno con rapidez. Su padre le habìa sugerido que lo podía llevar en el auto, pero Eren se negó.

Se vieron en la circunstancia de la duda, pues creyeron que aceptaría ya que después de todo, le gustaba Felik (el nombre que le había puesto al automóvil).

Le preguntaron el porque, pero solo respondió "Levi" y siguió comiendo con apuro.

Dedujeron que era que no quería dejarlo solo en la estación del metro, por lo que no pusieron opocisión a ello.

Tomó su mochila, se despidió como es acostumbrado de sus padres y voló.

Mikasa por su lado apareció después haciendo casi lo mismo ya que quería cuidar de que su hermano no llegara a lastimarse o algo por lo parecido.

Se despidió de igual forma corriendo a gran velocidad para alcanzar al ojiverde.

Cuando logró alcanzarlo ya estaban cerca de la estación. ¡Donde comenzó un musical!  
Bailaron raramente sincronizados como si hubieran ensayado desde hace tiempos unos completos desconocidos.

Eren con la voz mas perfecta jamas visto y con Levi que obtuvo un traje de no se sabe donde para acompañarlo en pasos sensuales apegado al cuerpo del moreno.

Esta bien.

Eso nunca pasó en realidad. Solo en las peliculas pasan.  
Jodidos americanos.

Digo.

Al encontrarse con el azabache le saludo con un beso en los labios como habían acordado por mensajes.

El grupo MAHE que se fue reuniendo miraron a la pareja con una leve sonrisa.

Subieron al metro con total normalidad como era antes, mas bien no había diferencia entre el antes y el ahora, ademas, no debia por que haber diferencia tampoco.

\- Entonces Alwin esta muy confundido, el capitan sabe que no puede reemplazar al comandante... ¡Ah! Y al fin llegaron al dichoso sótano, el capitán de una patada derribó la puerta y sabemos que la humanidad no está perdida...ahora, nos queda ver que sucede ya en la ciudad... Por que regresaron...¡Y ya mismo sale el siguiente volumen Levi! ¡No puedo esperar! -Decía con suma emoción el castaño mientras miraba al azabache que también estaba fascinado.

\- ¡Genial! No debe demorar mucho en salir-Miró hacia el chico con ojos brillantes, el muchacho no era mucho para expresar con palabras del todo, en su rostro podía verse más facetas de ello.-

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Pronto se sabrá todo! Aunque eso sería para darle fin al manga... y eso no quiero -su rostro se volvió triste al recordar aquello y asi todo a su alrededor se puso gris-

Pero cierto azabache no, el simplemente le tomó de las mejillas dandole un beso en los labios, los cuales empezaba a acostumbrarse.

Hecho ello todo volvió a ser de rosa con pasteles y ositos de felpa.

Llegaron al instituto como si nada estuviera pasando, y es que asi mismo parecía.

Tuvieron clases normalmente hasta la hora de salida, en donde mientras caminaban por el patio se toparon con Farlan y su grupo.

\- Vaya, Eren, Levi, hace tiempo que no nos vemos-Dijo con cierto arrastre en sus palabras-

\- Hola Farlan -saludó con energía el menor entre todos-

\- Hola pequeño Levi, perdona pero esto es entre Eren y yo - señaló al chico con el dedo en el pecho del castaño en sentido de amenaza-

-Ah, ¿Y por que yo no? -puso un rostro de tristeza aterna como si se tratara de un perrito en su lecho de muerte, lo que claramente causó ternura en los presentes-

Farlan suspiró asintiendo para luego decirles que el encuentro sea en el patio central.

Una vez ahí, todo se volvió suspenso, pues era algo nuevo ya que normalmente esos dos no se metían en ningún problema.

Se le entregó un cuchillo de plástico amenazante, mientras que el de pelo ceniza también tenía un cuchillo de plástico pero super genial con flamas pintadas con marcador en la punta que había hecho en una hora libre.

-¡Ahora! -Declaró una tercera persona para apartarse a la multitud -

Corrió a gran velocidad apuntando con el cuchillo hacia el muchacho que empezó a dibujar flamas con marcador por que quería también que de viera genial.

A unos cuantos pasos del ataque el cuchillo de plástico del peli ceniza fue roto en algunos pedacitos.

\- ¿¡Q-...?! -No alcanzó a decir nada tragando sus palabras al ver a semejante figura a su lado mirandole con el semblante serio y la mirada sombría y sus ojos en un punto de que mataría a quien sea.

En su mano portaba una navaja suiza, filosa y que estaba en constante movimiento paseando por los dedos de su portador.

\- Levi -Eren por su lado solo veía la espalda del menor, asi que no entendía que sucedía-

\- Alejate...-con su voz normal pero totalmente seria anunció ante el chico que se quedó en un estado de shock sin despejar la vista de aquella navaja-

\- S-S-Sì -Se incorporó rapidamente saliendo a velocidad fuera del patio junto a todo su grupo-

El menor de ahí se quedó parado moviendo la navaja, rato despues la guardó en un cartucho de cuero que tenía en la correa.

Hanji había sido avisada de ello, por lo que sin avisar a la maestra salió rapidamente hacia donde habían ocurrido los hechos.

Observó todo causandole una ligera impresión similar, pero la ignoró al ver como de un rato al otro el azabache tenía un rostro de completo terror.

Corrió hacia él refugiandolo en sus brazos. Miraría si Eren estaba bien. Por lo visto solo tenía sucia la ropa de la caida.

Al poco rato llego el director del instituto a la escena, no interpretó nada, solo llamó a los posibles involucrados.

Una vez ahí, Pixis, el director, pidió a cada uno de los involucrados por individual su explicación de lo sucedido.

En el caso de Hanji:

" Estaba en clases, me enviaron un mensaje diciendo que mis dos angelitos estaban en problemas, como su protectora fui a ver los hechos en el caso, asi que me encontré con Farlan teniendo un trozo de un cuchillo, al igual Eren, y Levi estaba ahí parado en medio de los dos, por lo que ví muy asustado asi que lo abrace. Claro que Eren tenía un cuchillo de plástico, el cual ustes sabe no tienen filo ni representa alguna amenaza, además aquel niño como lo es Eren no mata ni una mosca, y estaba dibujando con marcador unas flamas, hasta hay evidencia"

En el caso de Farlan:

" ¡Estaba loco! El enanito perdió la cordura, me amenazó con una navaja, ¿¡Sabe lo que es que te amenacen con una navaja?! Tuve que salir huyendo director Pixis, por que era capaz de degollarnos y destruirnos a todos, parecen inocentes tanto Eren como Levi, pero son unas completas bestias. ¿mm? ¿Sobre Eren? Ah bueno, el tenía un cuchillo de plástico y yo también, estabamos jugando sabe usted, sin peligro y esas cosas"

En el caso de Erwin: (el cual fue llamado junto a todo el grupo MAHE)

" Sinceramente conozco bastante a Levi, no es mucho que conozco a Eren pero se que no haría algo malo. Ahora sobre Levi, es incluso mas inocente que Eren, pudo haber querido protegerlo, ya que para ellos un cuchillo de plástico es algo peligroso, usted debe entender a lo que quiero llegar"

En el caso de Mikasa:

" Solo sé que Eren y Levi son muy tranquilos, demasiado, de hecho me sorprende que no se hayan desmayado en el acto, además usted sabe el historial de Farlan"

En al caso de Armin:

" Como mejor amigo de Eren, se que él no es capaz de hacer algo malo, y Levi tampoco, es decir solo en sus rostros se puede ver que tan tranquilos son. ¿Un cuchillo? Eso es imposible, de Farlan no me sorprendería, tiene un grupo de vandalos que usted mismo sabe lo que han hecho. Eren quiza tuvo alguno hecho de papel. ¿De plástico? Bueno también, esos no hacen ningún daño. Ah, pues Levi supongo que tambièn tuvo uno igual."

En el caso de Eren:

"Eh... Pues en verdad no lo sé. Solo me dijo que tenía algo con él, y me dio esto. Sí, yo le hice las flamas, se ven increíbles ¿verdad? Aunque hubiese preferido hacerle una frutilla, es la fruta preferida de Levi, pero Farlan tenía uno asi mismo, que me gustaron y quise interpretarlo. Ah, ¿Levi?, no lo se, solo se puso frente mío. Después Hanji lo abrazó quisa tuvo miedo de la cuchilla de Farlan, Levi es muy sensible"

En el caso de Levi:

" Seguí a Eren hacia la salida, vi que Farlan le dio algo...y... No recuerdo nada más... Solo me vi en medio de ellos, tuve mucho miedo... Hanji me abrazó, eso fue mucho mejor."

Conclusión de Pixis:

" Farlan fue el culplable, Hanji será sansionada de su celular por usarlo en clase, Erwin se volvió su complice, Mikasa seguirá sus estudios, Eren y Levi quedan libres."

Cuando salieron de la oficina del director, se encontraron con los padres de cada uno preocupados por sus hijos.

Rapidamente los dos corrieron a brazos de sus padres, Levi estaba algo asustado y Eren, pues recién se dio cuenta del estado de Levi, y quería consolarse para consolarlo.

Le platicaron sobre lo sucedido en su propia versión tal cual le dijeron en la entrevista del director y es que para ellos, las mentiras eran algo que desconocían por lo que no lo hacían.

Pero hubo una pregunta "extra" de parte de Kuchel a su pequeño hijo.

\- ¿Y la navaja que te dio tu tío? -Preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-

\- Ah, sí, está aquí en mi bolsillo de la correa en el estuche que me dió papi -sonrió en el acto mientras continuaba- el tío Kenny dijo que era de buena suerte y me protegería-

\- Lo sabemos cariño, de todas formas es algo con filo, asi que ten cuidado con eso-

\- Lo tendré-

La feliz familia siguió conversando, miemtras que los demás se quedaron en blanco, excepto Hanji, ella si había visto todo en realidad pero todo había sido culpa de Farlan después de todo, asi que era un "se lo merecía".

Ya de vuelta a las clases, todo volvió a la normalidad, Farlan mantendría su distancia, tanto por castigo como por miedo.

Y todos vivieron felices para siempre.

Fin.

Vale no, esta historia continúa.

En la mitad de la penúltima clase hubo un anuncio de nuevos alumnos, eran de otro país, que se habían mudado pero retomaban clases desde el inicio por lo que serían mayores.

\- Bueno, quiero presentarles a Reiner Braun y Bertholdt Hover, sus nuevos compañeros de clase-

Y ese día sería el comienzo del infierno escolar.

...

...

...

 **Vaya que me demoré esta vez :'v lo siento.**  
 **Pero fue algo dificil hacer esto y el tiempo fue en mi contra...**  
 **Pero bueno!**  
 **Hemos encontrado una fase obscura de Levi! Esperemos no afecte demasiado su relación.**  
 **Ahora ingresan Berth y Reiner, ¿Que creen que pase? ¿Seran buenos? ¿malos? ¿Serán tipo Farlan? Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo, por el mismo canal, a la misma hora...okno.**  
 **Ah y pues como dige son puras estupideces las que escribo asi que no se sorprendan de las pendejadas que puse y que se vienen(?)**  
 **Bueno gracias por los hermosos reviews, las estrellitas y demás, muchisisimas gracias!**  
 **Los quiero, los jamo y todo mi lof pa' ustedes.**  
 **Gracias.**  
 **Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!.**


End file.
